Don't Leave Me
by Liat86
Summary: Lily and James were acquaintances, friends and then lovers, but not any more. What will happen when Lily gets a job she can't refuse along side the son of a very wealthy and important executive, whose name happens to be James Potter? Chapter 13- 16.1.04
1. Prologue: Without The Woman I Love

A/N- O.k. here is my first chapter. Well actually it's more like a prologue, its short but it won't be for long.

Enjoy and please R/R and tell me if I should continue this or give up all together.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything! Really, don't sue, 'cause if you do, all you'll get is my Biology textbook and some lint, so there!

Summary: This is a Lily and James story. Quite different. Lily and James were acquaintances, friends, lovers and then enemies. What will happen when Lily gets a job as a personal assistant to the son of a very wealthy and important executive? What will happen when she finds out that James is her new boss? Can James handle it all? There's a little twist down the road, read and find out… 

I found myself standing there alone staring at the spot she stood just a couple of minutes ago. I wanted to chase her when she backed away from me, but the kiss blew my mind away and I was afraid that if I took a step forward my legs would fail me. 

How did I get myself in this situation you ask? Well, I was about to go in to my office when I heard yells coming from the lounge. When I got closer they stopped but my curiosity was at its peak and I had to find out what happened. I opened the door and there she was, the red headed goddess in all her glory.

She was sobbing so softly that you wouldn't have noticed if it weren't for her shaking shoulders. At that moment all I wanted was to comfort her, and before I knew what I was doing I was standing beside her. She looked up at me, as I was a good deal taller than her. My breath caught in my throat. Her beautiful emerald eyes shone with sadness, they were so full of pain. I felt immense anger. _She should never be sad_, I thought to myself. I cupped her face with both my hands as past memories flew to my head, the softness of her lips the texture of her tongue, and I found myself longing to her. I wanted what I used to have. When I think about it now I realize it was incredibly stupid of me, but at the moment all I thought about was feeling her lips on mine. So my eyes traveled down her face and my gaze rested on her mouth, she noticed this and tensed a bit but that didn't stop me from lowering my head and kissing her. We stayed like this for a couple of seconds and I was surprised that she was kissing me back, but not at all put out, that only encouraged me to run my tongue along that all familiar road, her lower lip. She opened her mouth and granted me permission to enter. I was, of course, beside myself.

Our tongues fought playfully, making love, suddenly she tensed as if realization of the situation dawned at her and she pushed me away. She looked at me with those wonderful green eyes, eyes I could stare at all day long. Her lips were red and a bit swollen from the kiss, making her look even more like the seductress mistress she was, and it took me all my will power not to kiss her again. Then she spoke in her beautiful melodic voice, "You can't do this to me again… I won't let you!" she said and before I knew it she was gone.

And here I am, my heart beating rapidly pounding against my chest, my whole existence calling for her, my body longing for hers, my mind railing, trying to figure out what to do.

I was standing alone staring at that spot, without her, without the women I love!

A/N- There I finished it! Didn't think I could!

Its James talking if you didn't get that, the story will change POVs a lot and it won't be in first person any more!

Also I should point out that this chapter is located in the middle of the plot, so the first chapters will be what happened before and later chapters will be what happened after, you'll understand it better in time…

I hope I didn't confuse you too much, I didn't plan for it to be like this, but it just popped in my head and I thought it would be kinda nice…

So be a good reader and review! Reviews on my songfic are what encourage me to go a head and write this so if you review it will hurry me up! 


	2. Chapter 1: How It All Started

A/N- Yay, I wrote another chapter! Aren't you all so very happy? Read and enjoy!

Oh, one more thing: this chapter is dedicated to one of my reviewers, Rebecca. 

And remember: REVIEW!

Discalimer- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!! 

**Chapter two**

"James what do you mean?" asked a 17 years old brunette to the tall guy in front of her, "Just what you heard Jessica, it's not working for me. I think we should break up." said James and ran his right hand trough his jet-black hair, which he could never tame. Not that he wanted to. Why should he when it's one of the things that attracted girls to him? Most of the female population in Hogwarts thought his hair was the most adorable thing ever. Suddenly Jessica burst out crying, "Don't leave me James!" she wept but he was already gone.

James walked a bit around the school. He was lost in thoughts and didn't notice where he was going. It was 2 weeks before graduation and they already took all of their exams. The only thing left to do was wait for the results. James wasn't worried about that at all. Why should he be? He was one of the smartest boys at school. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, his two best friends fell right behind him in grades. He was also head boy. How could he not be? His father, the famous industrial executive Harold Potter, was one of the richest men in the wizarding world demanded it. And what Harold Potter wanted, Harold Potter got. 

He continued walking aimlessly until he heard a sobbing sound from one of the classes. Against common belief James wasn't mean. True, he changed girlfriends as often as his socks and seemed heartless at times (the girls didn't think so though, they could never blame him or hate him and more than often, his ex-girlfriends claimed that he still loved them, and were convinced that he was confused and what not), but James always had a weakness for crying girls. And that was what made him go and check out what was going on. He entered the classroom and true to his guess a girl was sitting on one of the desks crying. She had her back to the door and didn't notice him so he came closer to her. Suddenly she turned around and he immediately recognized those green orbs that stared back at him. It was Lily Evans, beautiful, smart, redheaded Lily Evans. She was his fellow Gryffindor and head girl. They were simple acquaintances even though they spent long hours together, first as house mates, then as fellow prefects and now as head boy and girl.

More then once his friends questioned the fact that he never made a move at her. She was what every guy wanted in a girlfriend- beautiful, smart, witty, kind and had a good sense of humor. She had long silky red hair and bright emerald eyes. Her skin was milky and pale and to top it all of she had a figure a girl would die for. But she wasn't all picture perfect, she had a redhead's temper. When she was mad you didn't want to get in her way, she was extremely stubborn (almost as much as James) and was independent (which drove away quite a few guys).

He never went after her for the simple reason that she always had a boyfriend, Amos Diggory, a Ravenclaw in their year. And James, even though he was a total ladies man, would never steal a guy's girlfriend.

Lily was one to always smile, she was never sad, which is why he was so surprised to find that she was the one crying.

"What's wrong Lily?" he asked and put a comforting hand on her back.

"Oh nothing, I'm just fine…" she said and sniffed.

"Lily I've known you for seven years and I have never seen you cry, not once. So don't bullshit me, what happened? You can tell me…" 

At this she burst out in a new stream of tears, "Oh James! He left me! I can't believe he left me!" she exclaimed

He put his arms around her and pulled her in to a hug. She leaned her head on his firm chest. "It's O.K Lily, everything will be fine..." he said tenderly trying to calm her down while stroking her hair.

"No it won't be fine! I can't believe he did that to me! After three god damn years!" she spat moving away from his comforting embrace. She immediately felt cold and shivered.

"You're cold, lets get you to the common room." he said and helped her stand up.

"Alright, on one condition." she said with a childish tone and James laughed softly.

"And what's that?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"If you give me a piggyback ride…" she said as her eyes, once again, held their usual twinkle.

He laughed again and nodded, "Alright, hop on." he said and turned his back so she could climb on. She did and he was surprised at how light she was.

They walked around the castle and up the staircases while talking and laughing. It seemed that Lily forgot all about her break up with Amos. "Aren't you tired?" she asked as they neared the fat lady's portrait. 

"No, not at all, you're as light as a feather. Besides I'm used to it you know, from Quidditch and all…" he bragged off and she laughed. 

But it was too true; James had been on the Gryffindor team since second year and the team captain since fifth. He was a chaser, and a damn good one at that, all the years of Quidditch training really gave him a great body. He had broad shoulders, a six-pack, great abs and strong arms. He loved playing and wanted to go professional. He even received some offers, but his father forbid it. 'You will work in my firm and at time, replace me' he said, James hated working at the firm; he worked there every summer.

"Well here we are..." he said when they reached the portrait.

"Yes here we are…" she repeated.

"Anytime now Lily." 

"Oh right, sorry." she said and got off of him. He noticed her cheeks were a little rosy.

"Cheese cake." said James and the portrait flung open to reveal the common room. "After you m'lady" he said and bowed. 

"Why thank you my lord." she said and entered the room. It was completely deserted and the only sound came from the roaring fire.

"Well it's late, we better go to sleep." she said and headed towards the head girl dormitory.

"Wait Lily!" he called and she twirled around to face him.

"What is it?" she asked and he took a step forwards. 

"I was thinking. It's not good to keep things bottled up inside, let alone sleep with them, so maybe you should tell me how the break up came about." 

She smiled a weak smile, "That's very nice of you James, really you're very sweet, but I don't want to trouble you with my problems." 

"It's no trouble! Really! I want to help you, and if it's by letting you ramble me to death, then so be it!" he said and pulled her to sit on the couch in front of the fire.

She let out a sigh of resignation, "Alright, well it's actually quite simple. Amos called for me today, and said he needed to talk to me. I though it was about graduation or something of that sort, but imagine my surprise when I found out all he wanted to say was…" she toke a deep breath "That he wanted to break up with me! He said we need to take our separate ways in order to advance in the world, or something like that, said he's still in love with me and that he'd still go out with me to the end of the year ball." she said and tears began to build up in her eyes.

"Don't cry Lily, he doesn't deserve you! You shouldn't even go to the ball with him!"

"I told him I wouldn't and that he could find someone else to hang on his hand. But now I'm afraid no one will ask me, it's only a week before the ball, everyone already has a date…" 

"Do you want to go with me?" he blurted out before thinking, it caught her by surprise.

"Sure, why not, it'll be fun." She answered sweetly, blushing slightly.

"That's great!" he said and stood up, "I think I'll go to bed now." 

"Yeah, me too, good night James. And thank you."

"G'night Lils, anytime."

A/N- How was it? Good? Bad?

I myself aren't too pleased about it *hits herself*, don't worry. I won't let you down, it will get better soon, I promise! 

No worries, next chapter we'll see the Marauders and a little more background to the whole story…

I'm telling you right now: this is not going to be sweet and simple!

I said James is a heartbreaker and I meant it, if you catch my drift…

I want to thank you all for reading and for all the great reviews:

**Alexandria Fairchild**- Thank you so much! I'm so glad that you liked it, hope you'll enjoy this one!

**Mooncancer**- Yes! I am going to keep on going (as you can see), don't worry you'll understand everything that was going on, it's all part of the planning *evil grin*.

****

**Rebecca-** I dedicated this chapter to you because I know what you're talking about, I hate it when authors leave us hanging, don't worry, I'm not planning on doing that, even if I'll get tired of this story I will never leave it, I'll simple finish it early!

Also, thank you so much!!! A good romance novel? I'm touched, I know this chapter is not good as the last one but that's only because I wan't to get to the good part fast, you'll see what I'm talking about.

Also thank you Bread and Cheese and KV, I hope you'll like this one as well. 


	3. Chapter 2: A little background

**A/N-** Wow! I got my first flame, I didn't think it will happen so early in the story (or rather I hoped it wouldn't). Oh well, you can't win it all.  
  
I didn't take it to heart though. I don't get the flamers. Why waste your time writing bad reviews to a story you don't like? Just move on to the next story!  
  
I don't mind criticism, at all; on the contrary, I welcome it and even ask for it.  
  
I write this story mostly for myself but also for those who like it. I most certainly don't write for those who hate it. So don't think flames will make me stop writing this! If you don't like it, tough, just deal with it!  
  
O.K, so for you of those who like my story- Thank you so very much and please review and make me feel better!  
  
  
**Rebecca**- Thank you again, you are my favorite person in the whole world right now! I know what you mean about James, I love him and you'll get a lot more hot stuff in the future. This story may even become R!  
You did not write too much! I love long reviews so much!!!  
  
**Frankie-** Thank you anyway, hope you'll enjoy the chapter!  
  
**Cute-Crazy-Chick1-** Thank you! I'll keep writing and you'll keep reviewing, deal?  
  
**Debbie-** Thank you but I just got a new beta, but someone told me I should get two so I might e-mail you with the next chapter…  
Anyway, I'm glad you like my story!  
  
  
On with the story…   
  
The next day when Lily woke up she smiled and stretched but than she remembered what happened the night before.  
  
Walking happily to her meeting with Amos, him breaking up with her so coldly, James being so sweet.   
Come to think of it, **why** was James being so sweet?   
  
Last night when she went to bed she didn't even think about it. Her thoughts were in utter disorder, but now she was thinking more clearly and it puzzled her. Sure, her and James were on pretty good terms, she even helped him and his friends with a prank or two that involved some difficult charms (which was her best subject). But to go as far as saying they were friends? She wasn't completely sure, "Oh well" she sighed, "There is no point in wasting the day sitting on the bed, pondering the mysteries of James Potter." she said to herself.   
  
Throwing the blanket off of her, she walked to her dresser and got out some Muggle clothes. Since they were so close to graduation they were allowed to wear what ever they wanted. She closed the bathroom door behind her and got undressed. She got in to the shower and let the warm water calm her down, everything that happened the previous day had stressed her to no end and now she was finally relaxing. She got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around herself, took her wand off the counter and muttered a drying spell on her hair. Only then did she look up at the mirror, her beautiful face stared back at her and she sighed again, Lily never thought she was beautiful in any way, she had her sister Petunia to constantly remind her that she wasn't. It was a big surprise for her in fifth year when Amos Diggory, one of the hottest guys in school asked her out, and they had been together ever since. She shook her head pushing away those thoughts, "He broke up with you remember? You are not together anymore, so stop thinking about him!" she firmly told herself. She didn't love him and she knew it. Actually the break up was a lot less painful than she thought it would be, but still, it was strange to be without him. "Stop that! You are going to the ball with James and you are going to have fun!" she said, knowing that saying it was a lot easier then actually doing.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-   
  
"Wake up Jamsie boy." said Sirius while trying to pull the covers off his sleeping friend. Sirius had Black hair and black eyes, played Quidditch, as beater, and had a strong figure and muscles. He was the most mischievous one in their gang and he was the one usually the one that planned all the pranks.  
  
"Get off! I was a wake 'till one am, let me sleep!" came the muffled voice of James Potter somewhere under the covers.  
  
"Well now that you mention it, I was going to ask you where you've been. We were supposed to meet up at the common room after your little conversation with Jessica-poo. How did it go by the way?" asked Sirius. At this James pulled the covers off and opened his aqua blue eyes. He was tall, about 6'3', and towered over the other boys, who reached around 6'1' and 6'0' at the most.  
  
"The usual you know. I hate it when they beg like that…" he said and went into the bathroom. After a couple of minutes he came out fully dressed with a sleeveless shirt and jeans that fitted him perfectly. His hair still damp from the shower and wild as ever. He had on his thin silver rimmed glasses.  
  
"You didn't answer my question, where were you?" asked Sirius in a sweet tone, too sweet if you ask James.  
  
"None of you business. Where are Moony and Wormtail?"  
  
"The great hall. Breakfast. Where were you?"  
  
"I'm famished, why don't we head downstairs." he made a move to the door but Sirius got there first.  
  
"You're not going anywhere until you tell me where you were, or should I ask with **who** you were" asked Sirius with a mischievous glint in his eyes.   
  
"Fine! I was with Lily!" said James and sat down on his bed.  
  
Sirius's face lit up like it was Christmas, "You slept with Lily Evans? **THE** Lily Evans? Amos' girlfriend and all around every men's fantasy?" said Sirius exaggerating as usual.  
  
"NO! I didn't sleep with her, honestly." he said at the look Sirius was giving him.  
  
"So what did you do then?"  
  
"We just talked. Amos broke up with her and she was crying ("Oh that'll explain that") and I helped her and then I asked her to the ball." he said as an after thought and started examined his nails. Sirius' mouth fell open.  
  
"You snagged Lily Evans right after you broke up with Jessica! You lucky bastard!" exclaimed Sirius and James smiled smugly.  
  
"I know, I'm the best. Finally that Diggory left her alone, I thought I was going to miss my chance with her." said James  
  
"Now I know why you refused to get a date. If I had known the best girls were saved for last I wouldn't have asked Arabella." said Sirius.  
  
"You asked Arabella Figg? When did this happen? I thought you were just friends."  
  
"Yeah, friends with benefits, but still, we're just friends." said Sirius (A/N- and I intend on keeping them as friends, if Sirius ever had a serious girlfriend they'll end up married and I refuse to marry him!!!)   
  
"So we're taking two best friends. Isn't that a coincidence?" said James. Arabella and Lily were truly best friends. They had many other friends but the two of them were inseparable, they even planed on living together in a flat once they graduated.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is, well let's get some breakfast." said Sirius and they were off to the great hall.  
  
Once they got there they found their friends, Remus was just getting up, "You're almost late, eat so we can go play some Quidditch outside." he said. Remus wasn't on the team but he was a pretty good player. He was tall, 6'0', had brown hair and mysterious gray eyes. When you looked in them it seemed as though they held storms. Being a werewolf might explain that, it will also explain the fact that he was the cautious one of the group of prankster.  
  
"I want to make the most of these last days at school." joined Peter who just finished eating. Peter was shorter than the other guys. He had brown hair and small brown eyes. He looked a bit like his animagus form, a rat.  
  
"Well, you two go off and get everything ready and we'll be out in no time." said Sirius with his mouth full.  
  
The two guys nodded and headed towards the entrance of the hall just as two beautiful girls walked in. The first one, Lily Evans, wore a patterned pastel blue summer dress that suited her very well. The dress hugged all her curves and brought them out. When James noticed this he nearly choked. The other girl, Arabella Figg, was wearing a simple T-shirt and baggy pants. Arabella never was one for fancy clothes. Her blonde hair was falling down her shoulders and her blue eyes twinkled when the light hit them.  
  
"Why hello ladies. Why don't you join us?" asked James. He was always the charmer. The girls giggled a bit and sat across from them.  
  
That was the routine for the next week. Every morning the girls sat with the Marauders. They spent some time together in the common room as well but that was it. Everything went on as usual except for the occasional flirting done by Lily and James, which was increasing as the days past by.  
  
The day of the ball finally arrived and the seventh girls dormitory was as busy as a bus station. Girls ran in and out, sometimes even half naked, to the pleasure of the guys. The only two girls who weren't worried were Lily and Arabella, as they had their own room and bathroom (Lily's) and Arabella had brought up all the necessary items.  
  
"So Lils, you never did explain to me how you and James came about" said Arabella  
  
"Yes I did! I told all about it"   
  
"Well yes, you told me what happened, but I'm more interested in what'll happen." she said and raised a suggestive eyebrow.  
  
"Oh shut up! Nothing is going on! He asked me to the ball to make me feel better." said Lily.  
  
"So how'll you explain the constant flirting?"  
  
"Just having a little fun."  
  
"I'm sure he'll show you how much more fun you two can have together after the ball…" said Arabella as she ducked the pillow Lily threw at her. "Come on, I'm your best friend and I know these things, you are hot for him, admit it!"  
  
"Fine! I admit it!" she said defeated, "I like him, a lot. I mean who wouldn't. And the flirting, sometimes it gets me so frustrated I just want to scream!"   
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be happy to relive you of your stress **and** make you scream!" she said.  
  
"BELLA!" yelled Lily.  
  
"Fine, Fine, I'll be serious, so lets get you all pampered up so little Jamsie boy' eyes will pop out of their sockets."  
  
Then they got to work. They showered, did their hair and make up, nothing too fancy, and got dressed. "Alright, for the final touch, some perfume." said Bella and sprayed some on. Lily then picked up another bottle and sprayed herself, "We're ready, now lets knock'em dead" Said Arabella and they were off.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
James, Sirius and Remus were sitting in the common room waiting for their dates to come out. Peter's date was a Hufflepuff so he waited for her outside. All three Marauders were dressed formally in Muggle clothes as required and looked quite sexy. In fact a few ladies already had their eyes on them.  
  
"So Moony, who are you taking?" asked James.  
  
"Missy Heart, she's one of Lily and Arabella's friends."  
  
"Oh, didn't James date her last year?" came Sirius's tactless comment.  
  
"Yes well, I don't think it's possible to find a proper date who hasn't gone out with James. I didn't want to stay dateless."  
  
"Hey! I haven't dated that many girls!" exclaimed James but Remus and Sirius's attention was directed elsewhere. Their mouths were open and James's jaw fell when he turned around.  
  
A/N- I don't consider this a cliffy but if you do I'm sorry. I hate those too!  
  
So how was it? I know it's going fast but that's just because the main plot takes place after school in James's company (hence the summary). I'm hoping to get to the good part by the next chapter. Tell me what you prefer, some fluff and then some pain or going straight to the pain? It's your call, if you don't review and tell me I'll do as I like…  
  
Anyway, I hope there is someone there reading and liking my story as I don't see it in the reviews…  
  
*Hint*Hint*Cough*Cough*  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! It will make me so happy! Don't you want to see me happy?!?


	4. Chapter 3: The Ball, Part 1

**A/N- **Here is another chapter, this time it's in first person and James is speaking, I already wrote ahead two more chapters and things get heavy so I uped the rating to R.

I got myself a beta! Yey! Now things will be a lot more readble, so I want to thank my lovely beta, Allie!

Anything in _italics_ are thoughts, even though it's James speaking I put thoughts.

I want to thank the people who reviewed:

On FF.net:

**Me**- Thank you, one sentence is enough for me!

**Rebecca-** My most loyal reviewer, my only loyal reviewer *cough*, Thank you so much, you really make me feel good, I couldn't belive someone said something like that either, but I didn't pay attantion to it.

Your reviews really makes my day, if I ever lose your interest tell me and I'll change things, you deserve it, I also decided to put your name in the story for a character I plan, so keep reading. 

Just for you I put some mild fluff in this chapter, and some more fluff in the next two.

As for my age, I'm 17, go to my bio and you'll see, my first name is Liat, How about you? You never put a signed review so I don't know anything about you, do you have an account? I would like to know your username.

Well this is getting long so I'll cut it here, keep reviewing and inflating my ego (I'm not such a great writer, it's only my first story!) and I'll keep writing good stuff!

**Tears of Angels and Fairies-** Thank you very much! Yes, I am very happy that you reviewed! Lol! There is no need to beg, I will continue this story, don't worry, a nice review is all it takes to make me write more! So keep reviewing!

On HP.com:

**Remembercedric-** Thank you very much! I love L/J ships as well, check out FanFiction.net, there are a lot of L/J fics, go to my favourites (my username is Liat86) and you'll find some great ones. Once again thanks for reviewing!

**Bell**- Thank you, and as you see I put some fluff, there will be more in the next ones, two more chapters and you'll see the real plot, I couldn't hurry this up anymore than I already have or things will be confusing (even more then they already are, LOL).

Yes I'm on vacation but the 'bagruyot' are coming as you know and I have alot of papers, homework and tests to study to, I try to do my best.

Thank you for reviewing, as for the font, I'm sorry, I know it's a pain, but I can'r deal with it, if it really bothers you please read it at FF.net.

**Erinn**- Thank you very much! I write as fast as I can, I don't speak native English so it's a little hard to write, thank you for your review!!!

**~*shadow*~**- Here is more!  I'm glad you like my story, It's great to read such loveing reviews. I already have a beta, sorry, I'll tell you if I ever need another one, for the moment I have a great beta (Thank you Allie!).****

On with the show…

Chapter 4: The ball- part one 

****

**"**Hey! I haven't dated that many girls!**"** I insisted, but Sirius and Remus' attention was drawn to an unknown source behind me. I turned around and there she was! All I could say to myself was bloody hell. Lily was dressed in a beautiful strapless gray dress. The bodice was a silvery gray. The skirt was free flowing and was a dark grayish green color. Across her chest in a diagonal stripe were a dozen or so dark purple, black and gray flowers. Her beautiful red hair, in delicate waves, was draped around her shoulders giving her an angelic look. I was then snapped back into reality by Sirius kicking me in the shins. Talk about ruining the moment. (AN: For a picture of the dress, its called Parisian garden, Click Here, or copy paste this URL: ). I smiled my award-winning smile that usually melted girls, but she didn't seem too affected by it. But no matter, she smiled back at me and I noticed for the first time in seven years that she had a small dimple on her right cheek. It was very cute and only added to her appeal, giving her that innocent look. Her big green eyes, one of her best features, except for her great body, were dancing happily. It was amazing, I could stare at those eyes forever, she looked perfect and I had to tell her.

_"_Why Ms. Evans, you look absolutely beautiful!_"_ I said and gave her another dazzling smile. She blushed. '_Yes! I'm getting somewhere' _I thought.

"Thank you Mr. Potter, you're looking quite handsome yourself." she replied, what could I say? It was too true and I knew it. I was devastatingly good looking and girls wanted me, it was no big secret. (A/N- aren't we feeling full of ourselves).

""Shall we?"" I asked as I offered her my hand. She took it and smiled. _God I love that smile_!

'We shall.' she said and we headed towards the great hall, Sirius and Remus were gone. Funny I didn't notice them go (A/N- *cough* James was too preoccupied with a certain redhead *cough*).

When we arrived the hall was already full and music was playing. I saw Remus and Sirius dancing with their dates and Peter, the poor chap, was sitting next to his date. She seemed more interested in talking to her friend then Peter.

I also noticed quite a few guys glancing our direction, '_Well bugger them, she's here with me!'_ (A/N- Lame use of British I know, I do try!) I could already imagine what they were thinking, _'Potter, that lucky bastard…'_ I smiled smugly at their jealous looks.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked Lily and looked down at her, she smiled brightly and nodded.

"Sure." she said as I led her to the dance floor. It just so happened that a slow song began to play, '_Fuck! I am a lucky bastard!'_ I thought as she wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist. I could feel her body pressed against mine and my mind was already making up fantasies. She rested her head on my chest, she was the perfect height for me. She was just the way I like them, tall enough to kiss and short enough to rest my chin on the top of her head.

And that's exactly what I did. Her hair was so soft against my chin, I had to run my hand threw it and so I did. I was never one to hold back, I did what I wanted and I got what I wanted, I learned that from my father.

I inhaled and smelled her scent,. It was jasmine and raspberry, a strange combination but I liked it, it was absolutely intoxicating. I was beginning to feel dizzy (A/N- James doesn't seem to dislike anything about her, does he?).

We danced for a couple of more songs, one was fast and the rest were slow, I sure didn't have any complaints.

"I'm going to get a drink, alright?" she asked me. What could I say? That it wasn't alright? That I wanted to keep dancing with her, feeling her, smelling her…

"Yeah sure." I said. She gave me a sweet smile and disappeared. I decided to go talk to Peter for a while. He was still sitting there, bored out of his wit, but as I turned around to go a girl I didn't even know stepped in front of me

"Dance with me." she said seductively in my ear and who was I to say no, I gave her one of my smiles and she immediately melted. She was ready to sleep with me right there and then, she got closer moving seductively. I smiled to myself, the Potter charm never seems to fail, my eyes left her shagable (A/N- Is that even a word? Well if not, I just said it is!) body and scanned the hall, then I saw them. 

Lily was by the refreshment table and beside her was Chris Robinson, the Ravenclaw team captain. He was obviously flirting with her, she wasn't cooperative and was trying to shake him off of her but it infuriated me all the same, '_How dare he hit on my date?_' I left abruptly and could hear the girl's confused shout.

"Hey!" but I didn't care. I practically ran to Lily and when I neared them I slowed down and approached casually. I ignored Chris and put my arm around Lily' shoulder nonchalantly.

"What's taking so long?" I asked and I could see the surprised look on Chris' face from the corner of my eye.

"Oh, I was just talking with Chris." she said smiling pleasantly, I turned my head to Chris and faked surprise.

"Hey Chris, you're enjoying the dance?" I asked.

"Yes, very much" he answered still a bit shocked.

"Well that's good, if you excuse us, I want to dance with my date." I said and directed Lily to the dance floor.

"You shouldn't have been so rude." Lily told me

"Quidditch rivalry" I replied shortly, she smiled knowingly at me and I gave her a questioning look.

"You're sure it wasn't jealousy?" she teased still smiling. I was about to jump and shout _'Hell no!'_ since I was the least jealous person on the world. I never had anything or anyone to be jealous about. (A/N- That'll change in future chapters *evil laugh*) I always got the girls and never minded my ex-girlfriends dating other guys, not even my friends, but I stopped myself before I said that and I thought about it. Girls love it when guys are jealous, it means they care.

"Maybe." I lied.

"Well you shouldn't be." was her replay.

"I can't help it, you are the most beautiful girl here! Every guy would jump at the opportunity to steal you from me!" I said. She was taken aback; I could see it in her face. We were supposed to be here as friends but I was hitting on her. For a second I thought '_that's it_' but then, to my delight, she blushed and looked even more beautiful. 

"Thank you, I needed that." she said and kissed me on the cheek. Her lips were so soft and I couldn't take it anymore. She was the hottest girl I had ever gone out with and I haven't even kissed her (A/N- I know that they are on a first date and only as friends but this is James, for him it's usual to kiss on the first date and even more).

When she stepped back I grabbed her arms gently and slowly pulled her closer.

"I want to kiss you." I said huskily into her, she waited a second and then she answered…

A/N- I said I hate cliffhangers but you leave me no choice, review and find out if she'll yell at him, slap him, box him or kiss him! 

**To the FF.net readers**: Come on people, I get more reviews on HP.com and there the font is all screwed up.

I know Lily seems different from how I described her in the last chapter. It's just that James is speaking here and he doesn't know her very well. Notice he only mentions her looks and very little about the real her.

I'm sorry this is so short, as I said I already wrote more but I need to type it in (I wrote it in my notebook) and I have a cramp. You'll get another chapter real soon, I'm on holiday, I have time to write and most importantly I'm in the mood to write.

WARNING: Things will get hot 'n heavy in the next two chapters, well it got heavy here too but that's because it's James' dirty little mind.

Please REVIEW, it will only take a second, just write: good/ bad/ I love it/ I hate it/ you're a genius LOL, anything!!!


	5. Chapter 4: The Ball, Part 2

**A/N**- I always wait until I get five reviews before I post but this time I got them in one day so I'm posting this real fast; for me that is.  
I punched my cousin in order to type this so be happy and show it to me *coughREVIEWcough*!  
Okay, this chapter is nothing but fluff! I'm warning you, there isn't any plot, well there is some (**a lot**) development in L/J's relationship (which is actually also connected to the fluff) but that's it!  
BTW: It's in third person again! It's really tiring thinking and writing like a hormonal teenager boy!!!  
  
Enjoy!!!  
  
**Chapter 5- The ball, Part 2:  
**   
When she stepped back James grabbed her arms gently and pulled her closer slowly.  
  
"I want to kiss you." he said huskily, she waited a second and then she answered…  
  
"Who's stopping you?" James grinned then leaned in and their mouths connected. One of James's hands rested on her hip while the other moved slowly to the small of her back as he pulled her closer wanting to deepen the kiss.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and her hands began playing with strands of his messy hair.  
He ran his tongue along her lower lip, taunting her, she opened her mouth and let his tongue take control for a while, after a minute of this the need for air became urgent and they broke apart, both gasping for air.  
When they managed to catch their breathes James looked down at her and grinned broadly and she returned an equally big grin, just then they realized people were beginning to clear out of the hall, James looked at his muggle watch; it read 12 o'clock  
  
"I guess the ball is over." said James.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so, we missed the last dance." said Lily, pouting.  
  
"I'll make it up to you." he said and began kissing her again. The kiss ended, to his dismay, when someone cleared their throat. Lily and James broke apart to see the sniggering faces of Sirius Black and Arabella Figg.  
  
"Hate to interrupt you two lovebirds, but we should head up to the common room." said Sirius, not sorry at all.  
  
On their way to the common room Arabella continuously gave Lily pointed looks but stopped when Lily sent her a threatening glare. When they reached the portrait there was a short line to get in, so they waited for a while then climbed in.   
Most of the students were already asleep and the returning seventh years went up to their dorm, the only people in the common room were two sixth years and the quartet (Lily, James, Sirius and Arabella).  
  
"Where is Remus? I didn't see him leave." asked Arabella. Sirius gave her a sheepish look.  
  
"He and his date left early." No more was needed to be said, the two girls caught up immediately. They were 17, after all.  
  
"Well, I'm going to sleep. I'll wake you up tomorrow, Lily, so we can go to Hogsmeade together." said Bella.  
  
"If you don't mind Bella, I'll be taking Lily to Hogsmeade tomorrow." Said James and wrapped an arm around Lily's shoulder.  
  
"Oh I see, that's perfectly fine with me." said Arabella smiling, then she turned to face Sirius.  
  
"You wouldn't mind accompanying me to Hogsmeade, would you?" she said.  
  
"Why of course I wouldn't mind! It'll be my pleasure." said Sirius and kissed her hand.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast then. Bye guys!" said Arabella and both Sirius and her took their separate ways up the stairs.   
  
Lily's eyes followed Bella until she closed her door, then she turned to James and saw him staring at her.  
  
"What?" she asked self-conscious.  
  
"You're beautiful." he said and took her in his arms. He planted a kiss on her lips and lingered there, she smiled against his lips.  
  
"Somebody might see us." she said shyly.  
  
"Let them see." he said and moved from her mouth to her cheek, cheek bone and then stopped at her ear and began nibbling on her ear lobe.  
  
"James!" she exclaimed, exasperated.  
  
"Fine!" he sighed, and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Let's go to my room." he said and pulled her but she didn't move, he sent her a puzzled look then smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, my little flower, I won't do anything you don't want me to." he said.  
  
She smiled, embarrassed, "I know." she said and he led her to his room.  
  
Once they got there he opened the door, pushed her in then closed it hurriedly. He turned around and saw her sitting on his bed, he smiled slyly and sat beside her. In the privacy of his closed room Lily's shyness seemed to disappear and she lowered his head to her and met his lips with a kiss.  
He was very pleased with this sudden change and let her lead the way.  
  
She bit his lower lip playfully and pulled it lightly, earning a groan from James. At this she smiled in satisfaction and moved to his neck, kissing her way, by then they were lying on the bad, Lily on top of James.  
She sucked at a spot on his neck, making a love bite, then blew on it. James groaned again and she lifted her head and smiled smugly at him. That didn't go quite as she expected because James just smiled mischievously and before  
she knew it, she was pinned underneath him. Now it was his turn to smile smugly at her, a smile that said _'now who's in control?'_. Her expression was half worried, half amused.  
  
"James. what are you going to do?" she asked but he simply smiled.  
  
He lowered his head to her shoulder and kissed it. He kissed his way to her neck stopping where he felt her speeding pulse. He moved to her collarbone, then to her other shoulder, taking his sweet time.  
He felt Lily tremble under his touch and enjoyed knowing he was the cause.  
  
Lily's hands began running over his back, then she slipped them under his shirt. She felt him pause with surprise, then continuing his exploration on her neck, shoulders and face.  
  
She could feel his hard muscles moving when ever he moved his hands, she began to trace his spine with her right hand while her left hand rested on the small of his back. She was mid-back when he shuddered. She smiled to herself _'I've found a weak spot now, haven't I?'_ she asked herself. Just to be sure, she ran her fingers over that spot again, and true to her guess he shuddered again.  
She wanted to take advantage of that newly acquired knowledge but she never got the chance because at that moment James captured her mouth with a passionate kiss, unlike those they shared in the ball and in the common room. This one was full of desire and Lily couldn't help but get carried  
away with the kiss, everything was going so fast but she didn't care. At that moment the kiss was all that mattered.  
She couldn't help it, there was something about James that weakened her senses, but when his hand went up her dress (A/N- they were at the ball remember?) and began caressing her thigh she snapped out of her reverie.  
  
"James." she breathed and pushed him a little forcefully  
  
He reluctantly stopped and let her stand up as he straightened and sat on the bed.  
  
"What is it?" he asked  
  
"Don't take this the wrong way, but I can't do this. It's not that I'm a virgin or I don't want to, it's just that it's too fast and too early for me." she finished, afraid that he was angry, but to her surprise he didn't seem bothered.  
  
"That's okay, I understand. Why don't we go to sleep? I'll see you tomorrow." he said and got up, he kissed her lightly on the cheek and opened the door for her. She was relived that he understood and took it so well, but she was also a bit disappointed he didn't fight more for her _'Doesn't he  
want me?'  
_She didn't know that James was smirking inside at her expression. (A/N- I think I made him seem meaner then I planned too, don't hate him people! He  
will change!!!)  
  
"Lily! One more thing" he called and she turned around.  
  
He kissed her full on the lips  
  
"To keep me until tomorrow. Good night." he said.  
  
"Good night." she replied and he sent her a last grin before he closed the door.  
  
James sighed and sat on his bad, _'Just a couple of more days and I'll have her'_ he thought, _'It's longer then I usually wait but she sure is worth it.'_ he concluded and headed towards his bathroom. Because, even though it was pretty late, a cold shower was definitely in order.  
  
**A/N**- Finally, I'm done typing for today *wipes brow*.  
This story is actually going somewhere! I did something very un-Liat like (Liat is my name btw) and I wrote down all the ideas I have for the story so I wouldn't forget, things are going to get interesting, I'll tell you that much!  
I didn't end with a cliffy because of all the nice reviews, **and** I felt bad about the last one…  
One more chapter 'till we get to the after Hogwarts time, Yay *Punches the air*, I called it **"Lily's decision- the R chapter"** so you guess what it's about, lol!  
Review and you'll get to find out…  
  
**P.S- I'm starting a mailing list, so if you want me to send you an e-mail everytime I post just say so in your review!  
**   
  
Now for the thanks:  
  
**Bell**- I'm glad you decided to read this on ff.net as it's a lot more readable there…  
I didn't put a cliffy now because I, myself, hate them, they are so annoying!  
Enjoy the chapter and thank you for reviewing…  
  
**Star**- Thank you so much! Your review was a BIG boost to my ego, lol, and I'm really glad you liked it!  
  
**Maria**- Thank you very much for your review, as you see I updated fast this time, don't get used to it though, lol!  
  
**Cute-Crazy-Chick1**- Thank you, I'll keep writing don't worry, you just keep reviewing, Lol!  
  
**Princess Pixie ice**- Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad your interested!  
  
**Ziwzwi**- Alright as you see she didn't slap him, I wanted to deflat his ego, really I did, but it just doesn't work with what I have planned so you'll have to wait just, two more chapters and james gets to suffer some, MWHAHAHA! *grins evilly*  
  
**Someone who is insane**- Thank you! I know I'll evil but I'm glad the suspense killed you, lol, hope you enjoyed this chapy!  
  
**Sweetnesspy**- I'm smiling my biggest grin right now! LOL! It's fun seeing (well reading…) people's reaction to cliffies, Sorry about that, I love you all, so I'll try not to use too many, thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
**OriginalProxy**- Thanks for the review, I love those, well I'm sorry for the cliffy, I'll try to avoid any from now on, but what is NYA?! Btw, love your username, is it from 'Dark Angel'?  
  
**Rebecca**- Always my favorite, I saved the bast for the last! Lol! O.K so first of all thanks, I like my name too, lol, I'm a year and a half older yes, so you don't have to feel bad.  
As for James, sorry sis' but he won't get what's coming to him for at least three chapters, sorry to disappoint!  
You'll meet your character in two chapters, when they are out of Hogwarts…  
What I meant by sign you review was that you log in before you review, you do have an account right? If you don't, get one and put me in you favorites, lol, just kidding, if you don't know how to get one E-Mail me, I'll be happy to help you, my E-Mail is: Angel_1986@hotmail.co.il.  
On HP.com I have this story and my first songfic, but since things are screwed up, as you said, I don't read stories there, I don't get along with the search engine, lol, but if you'll tell me the name of a few you like I'll read them.  
Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter…  
  
People remember: REVIEW!!!  
  



	6. Chapter 5: Lily's decision The R chapter

**A/N-** Hello you wonderful beautiful people! Here is another chapter, finally we get to see the after Hogwarts time and you'll understand the name of the story!

There is a big sex scene in this chapter, I'll put a * mark on the top and bottom of the scene, if you have a problem with sex (why would you? It's a natural thing) then just skip that part.

I hope you'll enjoy!

On with it!!!

Chapter 6- Lily's decision 

****

A week later (two days before graduation).

"Lily get your nicely shaped arse in here this instant or I'll get it myself!" Yelled one Arabella Figg to a reluctant Lily. The girls were having a girls night in Lily's room since it was one of their last nights at Hogwarts, in fact the next one will be the last.

Lily had run off to her bathroom when the conversation moved from boys in general to James in particular.

"Fine, I'm out! But I'm not talking about James," said Lily as she exited the bathroom, but Bella's expression left no doubt; they were going to talk about James whether Lily liked it or not.

"Come on Lily! You have been going out with him for over a week! I'm your best friend and you still haven't told me anything about you two," exclaimed Bella.

"That's because there's nothing to tell. James and I are just like everybody else, there is nothing unusual in our relationship."

"Oh come on! Do you take me for a fool? Do you think I don't notice how you come back to the girl's dormitory all dizzy with a dreamy expression and a goofy grin?" said Bella. Lily had her own room, since she was head girl, but often slept with Arabella and the rest of the girls in the seventh year dormitory, as it was lonely in her room.

"God you're annoying! What do you want me to tell you? That I have the best snogging sessions I have ever had and probably ever will with him and that I think I'm in love with him?" She blurted out and clapped a hand on her mouth "Fuck!" Lily exclaimed.

"Shit Lily! Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I wasn't sure, I've never felt like this before - not even with Amos. James is so different from any other guy I have ever met, he's sweet and charming, he always makes me laugh, he's so understanding and he's the best kisser EVER!" Arabella was too shocked to speak so Lily continued.

"I can't describe it, every time I see him I instantly smile. When I'm with him I feel safe. Every time he smiles my stomach does this flip flop and it gets harder to leave every night. I don't know, it's like…"

"Love," cut her Bella who seemed to regain her senses.

"Exactly! But it's so soon and it happened so fast, I just don't know."

"Listen Lily, the only thing I can tell you is to listen to you heart. I know it's corny but it's true, time has no importance. There are people who feel in love in less time." Arabella said sincerely.

"You're right, but I need to think about it some more." Said Lily.

"You do that, now lets move on to something else," said Bella as an evil grin appeared on her face.

"What was it you said about James being the best kisser ever?" asked Bella slyly and Lily gave her a big grin.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

The following day everyone was busy with going away preparations and test scores. It was their last day in Hogwarts and the next event to attend was the graduation ceremony, which was immediately followed by the train ride back home for those whose parents didn't come.

The whole school was in high spirits and everywhere you could see people laughing and talking.

It was after dinner and Lily was in her room getting dressed after a quick shower she took a couple of minutes ago, once she finished getting dressed she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said and began brushing her still wet hair; suddenly she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her waist. She turned around to face… SEVERUS SNAPE!

**A/N**- Hell no!!! I'm just kidding, sorry *dodges the rotten tomatoes and runs off*

She turned around to face James Potter's hard chest, she looked up in to his blue eyes and smiled.

"Hello little flower," he said using the nickname he gave her.

"Hello James," she said and wrapped her arms around his neck then she proceeded in giving him a short sweet kiss, she turned to get her wand in order to dry her hair but his grip on her tightened.

"Don't think you're getting off so easily," he said and gave her a long kiss. At first, it was tender but quickly it became more passionate. He led her blindly to the bed for a more comfortable snogging session, as was their routine for the past week, but this time there was something different. This time Lily had made a decision in her mind.

She was in love with James, she was now sure of that and she wanted to tell him, but more importantly; she wanted to show him. So, this time when he began unbuttoning her shirt she didn't stop him, nor did she when he slipped his hand under her skirt along her thigh.

*

(Now it more like James's POV)

James was surprised Lily didn't stop him like she always does but shrugged it off mentally and decided to enjoy it instead.

He continued unbuttoning her shirt, once he was finished he pushed his hands under her shirt, ran them along her side and stopped at her shoulders. He then slid them down her arms taking off her shirt in the process. He paused half expecting her to push him off but she didn't, instead she began unbuckling his belt and then his pants, he slid them off while she worked on his shirt. Once that was gone he grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes, he saw what he hoped to see; lust and desire, just what he felt for her.

"Lily, are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes James, I'm more then sure," she said and took off her skirt. He smiled to himself, '_Finally_' he thought. He bent into his pants, took out a condom from his back pocket, and put it on the dresser next to the bed, in easy reach. He then lifted Lily, who just giggled, and he put her gently on the bed. He toke a moment to admire her, she was only wearing a bra and panties, her breast was full and voluptuous, she had smooth skin and long, smooth, slender legs, her body was absolutely exquisite, unlike any he had ever seen.

He got on the bed and began kissing her neck. His hands slid to her back and he unclasped her bra then took it off and then began kissing his way to her to her right breast, wanting to taste it. He left a wet trail while his hand massaged her left breast. He kissed around the hard nipple then sucked on the little bud. He wanted to kiss every part of her body, to give it its rightful praise but he couldn't. He had been waiting for this moment for so long and now that it has arrived he couldn't wait any more; so he toke off his boxers leaving himself completely naked. Lily reached for the condom he left on the dresser, ripped it open, and slid it on his hardness.

Her touch was completely arousing and drove him crazy, he wanted to do the same to her so he let his hand wonder down as he kissed her full lips again, he toke off her panties and slipped two experienced fingers in to her, he found her erotically wet. He felt her tense and then relax.

"James," she whispered, her eyes closed.

He pulled his hand away and positioned himself above her, he looked her in the eyes as he slid in, she took a sharp intake of breath and then relaxed again and began responding to his movements. Moving in the same rhythm, they came as one, calling each other's name.

*

Just before Lily fell asleep in James's arms, she whispered "I love you." 

She was too sleepy to notice he didn't answer her, he just kissed the top of her hair and closed his eyes.

Three months later 

Lily Evans was perfectly content; she had a magnificent boyfriend, great friends, a good job at the ministry of magic and was about to move to a flat with her best friend Arabella Figg.

She continued her musing as she walked to her boyfriend's flat- James- she could have apparated but she wanted to walk. She smiled as she turned the corner to his house. It was already dark and a bit chilly. She could see two figures walking out of the door, as she got closer she saw it was James and a blonde girl. She smiled and jogged to them but she stopped at her tracks when she saw him kissing her.

"James," she yelled and got closer, she was now standing by his car at the driveway, James and the girl were by the front door, they broke apart and moved to her, the girl was blushing and James had a bit of a shocked expression on his face, the girl got in the car while James walked to Lily.

"Lily what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I got off work early and wanted to surprise you, you left me a message and said you wanted to talk tomorrow so I came today" she said still flabbergasted

"Well, I'm sorry you had to find out like that, that was what I was going to tell you, we had a good time together but I think we should break up," he said coldly, his face betrayed no emotion. Just then thunder struck and it began to rain.

"What are you talking about James?" Lily asked and began to sob lightly.

"Don't make me say it again Lily, we had some great times but we should go our separate ways, I hope we could stay in touch, I do care about you and I'd like to have your friendship." He said all of it mechanically, it was like he had said it a million times; which he probably had.

He walked to the driver's side of the car and got in. Lily was dumfounded and couldn't say a word. He started the car.

"Don't leave me James," said Lily, by now it was poring, but he didn't hear her as he already pulled away from the driveway.

That was the last time Lily saw him, standing in the rain, completely soaked and sobbing. 

That is until 4 years later when she'll meet the love of her life again.

****

****

**A/N-** I know I said you'll get to see the after hogwarts years this chapter but I just can't type any more! 

Be thankful, you got away without a cliffy, besides, the last part was sorta after school…

Anyway, I hope you liked it, if anyone thinks the sex scene was too much tell me and I won't do scenes like that in the future, I'm planning on some sex when they get together so I need to know what you think.

You you have anything you want to see or any ideas I'm open to suggestions…

**If you want to be on the mailing list just say so in your review!**

**People remember: we review because we want the auther to be happy and a happy auther means no cliffhangers and longer more frequent chapters!**

**Or in short: REVIEW!!!**

Thank you for everyone who reviewed!!! You are the best, I love you sooooooo much!

Thank you to: Bell; KV; Stefanorkle; Kristinerz77; Frankie; Cute-Crazy-Chick1 

**Aileron-** Oh my gosh!!! I can't belive you reviewed my story! I love your work, it's one of my favourite stories! Thank you for the encouragement, it really is hard writing in a foreign language but I try to do my best, it's even harder when my Betas keep leaving me *sniff sniff*

**Sweetnessspy-** I really liked the BUMP BUMP BUMP thingy, thanks for reviewing!

**Ekkie Pooh-** I too love fluffiness so you'll see a lot of that in this fic.

I know what you mean, I feel like I'm falling for him, and I made him up (well sorta) he's a figment of my imagination, it's so like me to take a fancy to someone who DOESN'T EXISTS!!!

BTW I love your story! You have a great plot and writing talent…

**Zwizwi-** Oh don't worry! He'll suffer alright *Grins maliciously*…

Once again: Thank you for taking the time to review!!!


	7. Chapter 6: So, we meet again

**This has now been beta-ed!!!**

****

**Disclaimer-** Oops! I forgot to put this in the last couple of chapters so here gos: I don't own anything! Well maybe just some places and characters and the plot!

**A/N- **Hello people! I am so happy right now; I shouldn't be because I have a final exam in math in two days and I havn't studied but I can't help it. I just opened my E-mail and what do I see? 12 reviews for chapter 6! I think that's the most I have ever gotten (well it's my first fic so I'm aiming kinda low), so this chapter is dedicated to all of you lovely people who take the time to review!

On with the show!

Chapter 7- So, we meet again

"Get up sleepy head." Screamed Arabella Figg while jumping on a solid looking pile of sheets.

"Get off," came a muffled reply from underneath the covers.

"Come on! Wake up! You told me to wake you up at seven remember? You have a job interview at eight!" Said Bella and before she knew it she was on the floor by the bed, and from under the sheets emerged a sleepy Lily Evans.

"God Bella! I totally forgot," said Lily and got in to the bathroom.

She was now 22 years old. She was still as beautuful as ever; if not more. The years only made her more attractive, more mature and graceful.

Ten minutes later she came out all dressed up and ready to go. She was wearing an elegant dress that reached just above her knee. Her neckline was visble but left enough to the imagination; it was sea green with patterns of roses at the sides and the dress hung perfectly on her, showing off all her curves.

With that dress Lily could win over any man in his right mind, but she wasn't interested in a man right now. She was more worried about her job interview. She had lost her job at the Ministry of Magic just a month ago and was looking ever since, but nothing seemed to suit her. She didn't want to be a secretary or something like that, she wanted to be an important businesswoman and in order to be that she needed to find a job as a manager or something of that sort.

"Lily, if you'll get ready this fast every time we go out, we'll never be late again!" Teased Bella, who was now sitting comfortably on the bed.

"Very funny, you know I work fast when I'm nervous."

"Well you shouldn't be; you're the smartest most capable witch I've ever met and if you can't get this job - no one can. Besides, I still don't get why you're applying for this job, I thought you wanted to be a manager not a secretary."

"It's not a secretary, I told you that already, it's a personal assistant" said Lily exasperated

"secretary, assistant, what's the difference?" 

"I'll tell you what's the difference…"but she was cut off by Arabella

"Sit down and let me do your hair, explain to me in the meanwhile" she said and pushed Lily towards the chair in front of the mirror

"Anyway, I'm not answering phone calls or making coffee. I'll be helping my boss with business proposals, clients and making contacts and drawing plans. It's the publicity and advertisement department, that means that I'd also be in charge of public relations.

"The woman I talked to on the phone said there is definitely a promotion possibility in the future and that's exactly what I need. I don't want to waste my time helping people get rich with my ideas - I'm going for this because I have a chance to make something of myself." She finished just as Bella began speaking.

"Done!" She smiled triumphantly admiring her work.

Lily looked at the mirror and gasped. Her hair was in an elegant up-do with some strands of red hair out of the bun to frame her face; it was simple yet beautiful.

"You always were good with hair." Said Lily

"Yes well, I'm good at everything I do," she said and gave her a smirk and Lily just laughed. 

"Lily you know it'll be hard, you're starting at the very bottom," said Bella suddenly turning serious.

"It's not the bottom, but it sure is close - don't worry. I know what I'm getting myself in to. I'll work hard. Besides, we need the money and it's better then being a waitress," said Lily and gave a nervous laugh.

"You're right! Now, think positive and get your arse in to the car, I'm driving you, we can't have you being late," said Bella and with that they were off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At exactly 7:50 they arrived to their destination. Lily got out of the car and waved goodbye as Bella drove off and only then did she take the time to look around, it was a typical London street; busy and full of people. There were a lot of tall buildings around and in front of her was one of the tallest; the entrance looked like that of a hotel and up in the sky hung a sign that read 'Potter Incorporated Industries LTD'; the name of the company. She made her way towards the door and was greeted by the doorman who held the door open for her.

"Thank you," she said and walked in. The inside of the building was even more luxuriance then the outside, there were people walking around, talking busily, some carrying folders or briefcase. She continued walking until she reached, what she presumed was, the front desk

"Hello, how may I help you?" Asked the secretary politely, granting Lily a small smile and Lily smiled back.

"Hello, I'm here for a job interview," said Lily.

"Alright, for which department?" Asked the secretary.

"The publicity and advertisement department." 

"Okay, take the lift on your right and go to the third floor - that's the department's floor, then go to the head of department's secretary, she'll help you"

"Thank you," and with that she went in search of the lift, she soon found it and got in, she pressed the '3' button as the woman told her and waited (in the background played a melody Lily didn't recognize). She was fidgeting slightly and biting her bottom lip. A habit she had when she was nervous.

'_Stop fidgeting Evans and pull yourself together_' she reprehended herself_ 'you can do this, remember, think positive'._

Just then, the lift stopped and the doors slowly opened to reveal a corridor much like the one at the entrance floor. She set off to look for the front desk and quickly found it. There were a lot of secretary's desks, office doors (most of them were closed) and people along the floor but one table was bigger then the others, as was the office door next to it. The door was made of mahogany wood unlike most of the other doors who were partly made of glass or fake wood, she cautiously approached the woman sitting by the desk who was writing on piece of paper.

"Excuse me." Asked Lily timidly, the woman looked up and gave a cheery grin that immediately made Lily feel more comfortable.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Asked the woman whom had brown smooth hair and honey colored eyes.

"My name is Lily Evans, I'm here for the…"

"The job application, yes I know, Mr. Potter is in a meeting right now so I'll interview you."

"Mr. Potter?" Asked Lily; that name held some bad memories.

"Yes, Mr. Potter Jr., he's the son of the company's owner, he's the head of this department and if you get the job you'll be in charge of a lot of people. Basically this whole department - aside from a few who answer only to Mr. Potter senior"

Lily gulped, this sounded very frightening. She didn't think she'd have that much responsibility.

"Now let's get started," said the woman and motioned Lily to sit down. She looked over her resume and after a couple of minutes looked up.

"So Lily, I see you have a very good resume and some good recommendations. Professionally, you're perfect for the job. However, there is the matter of the personal side. You see, all the former assistants were let go because of… err some personal issues. They got too involved, if you know what I mean. That is one of the reasons I'm interviewing you. Mr. Potter's father felt that his son wasn't thinking clearly when he chose the former employees, he wasn't exactly basing his decisions merely on brains. Now I need to be sure that you are not like the former assistants and that you can stand up for yourself.

"Frankly I need to know you can put James in his place when the time comes, and believe me, if I know my boss, the minute he lays his eyes on you he'll be all over you, trying to work his charm"

"Oh don't worry, I can stand up for myself just fine. I'm not a redhead for nothing. As for your boss, I don't mix business with pleasure so there are no worries about that. Nonetheless, I do have a question; did you say his name was James?" asked Lily, a frightening thought crossed her mind. She knew James was rich and his father was a businessman in the muggle world, but she didn't think he was *that* rich. '_This place his huge, it can't be James's, besides, James is a very common name'_ she assured herself

"Yes, his name is James. I'm not actually supposed to call him by his first name when we're not alone - it's just that I've known him ever since he came working here three and a half years ago; we're some what of buddies. I'm actually dating one of his best friends who works here. By the way, my name is Rebecca. I don't think I mentioned that. Anyway, there is one more thing, you aren't allowed to use magic outside your office. Most of the simple workers, meaning everyone but executives, heads of departments and personal assistants, are muggle. The secretaries are also magic but I recommend not talking about anything magic related. Mr. Potter is against memory charms," said Rebecca.

Lily simple nodded, she didn't have a problem with that, she wanted this job badly and she was willing to do anything, '_Well except sleeping with the boss'_ she chuckled inwardly.

"Well then Lily Evans, congratulations, you are now officially hired," said Rebecca. 

Lily was shocked; she didn't think she'd get the job so fast.

"Why don't you look around; come back in an hour or so and I'll introduce you to your new boss - don't worry, he may be a flirt and somewhat of a man whore but he's really nice and he gives a great Christmas bonus," said Rebecca and laughed. 

Lily simply smiled; she was still a bit shocked.

"Thank you so much!" she said when she regained her senses

"It's okay, I like you, you seem like the type who'll make his life a living hell. Make him work hard I mean, and that's exactly what he needs - well it's exactly what his father wants of him anyway. Now go on, you need to learn your way around, just don't get lost." Rebecca smiled pleasantly and Lily took off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

James Potter was sitting in a boring meeting to which he was forced to attend, by his father. He could have been interviewing the pretty girls applying to be his assistant - but no; his father wanted him to be there.

Currently there was a guy with thick glasses and a lot of freckles talking. James didn't know what about since he wasn't listening; he found his pencil to be more interesting then the cupboard the guy was now pointing at. It's not that James wasn't a good businessman - on the contrary; he was extremely good. He had the combination of charms, good looks, a witty brain and a quick tongue - and that is why he never failed to close a deal or snag an account from an opponent. Nevertheless, he hated meetings, especially ones his father arranged.

Those ones where much like this one; boring, slow and useless.

James's meetings were just the opposite. All the meetings he held were short, to the point and actually entertaining at times. Since he was a prankster at heart, he usually started his meetings with a prank he planned with his friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, who both worked in his department.

In this meeting there were no pranks or interruptions from James even though Sirius was there (Remus couldn't make it since there was a full moon the night before), and that was because all the heads of department were there as some of the owners, including James's father, Harold Potter.

James eyed his father, he was sitting motionless, listening attentively. James then moved to look at Sirius and smiled, he was staring into space just as bored as James was.

James looked at the door longingly, thinking of all the pretty girls that were in his office, then he moved to look through the glass wall. It was charmed so only the person inside can see through, to someone on the outside it looked like a normal wall with normal pictures, only heads and executives were allowed to get in the room so there was no fear that a muggle would enter, since all the high ranks were occupied by wizards and witches.

Outside the glass wall James saw a gorgeous redhead who was wearing a stylish dress that hung on her perfectly showing all her curves; and boy did she have curves. 

James surveyed her; she was petite, slim long legs, creamy complexion and some nice breasts. She looked up, seemingly looking at a picture and James saw she had big amazing green eyes, that looked familiar, and a beautiful face. She tucked a strand of fiery red hair behind her ear and began to walk away. 

James didn't know what to do, he wanted to go out and talk to her, maybe have a better view of her but he couldn't leave in the middle of the meeting. Fortunately for him someone called, 

"Meeting concluded," so James bolted out of his chair to the hallway ignoring Sirius's calls. He toke a turn left heading towards the direction the redhead went and saw her bent over. He got closer and saw that she had dropped her bag.

"Need help?" He asked making her jump.

"God, scare me, why don't you?" She said and put a hand over her heart, James gave her one of his heart-melting-go-week-in-the-knees smiles.

"Sorry," he said as she got up and she smiled back at him. '_God, she's even more beautiful up close'_ he thought as she closed her bag. Now he could she her attributes much better; she had a beautifully designed body and artistically sculptured face.

"Actually you could help me, I kind of got lost. Could you direct me to the main office of this department?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure, I'm heading that way. Why are you going there?" 

"Oh, I just got a job as the head's assistant," she said.

James couldn't believe his good luck, his father made him promise he that he wouldn't be picking his assistant but Rebecca would, and it turned out her taste similar to his, chose a beautiful redhead to work underneath him, he liked that idea in more ways than one.

"Congratulations," he said happily and she gave him a smile and replied with a "Thank you", he couldn't get out of his mind that she reminded him of someone.

'_She has the most beautiful smile, but I'm sure I know it from somewhere'_ he thought.

He was about to tell her that he was her new boss when he noticed a man approach them. It was Raven Tomson, one of his employees and one of his friends; Raven motioned him to follow. James gave him a questioning look.

"It's important" was all Raven said, James let out a sigh.

"Fine, Emm sorry I have to go. You just have to go straight then turn right and you'll find it," he said to the girl whose name he didn't have a chance to ask.

"That's okay, I'm sure I can manage, thank you" and she was off, James knew he would see her in his office in a few minutes but was still angry about the interruption.

"What is it Rav?" he asked.

"Your father wants to see you," answered Raven and James let out a sigh for the second time that day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily couldn't wipe the grin off her face. A handsome, though familiar, stranger just helped her. She was liking this place already, she was now sitting in her boss's office that Rebecca had let her into. It was big, well equipped, there were two more doors leading to god knows where, a big desk, some comfortable chairs, a sofa and all the usual office supplies.

Yet the best part, to Lily's opinion, was the window; it was huge and covered nearly a whole wall, there was an amazing view of the city.

After a while her thoughts returned to the mystery man; he was very good looking. He had blue eyes and black hair; a contrast she liked. She could tell he had a muscular figure although he was wearing a suit, which fit him very well.

Her line of thought was cut off when the door swung open to reveal Rebecca and the black haired stranger.

Rebecca smiled at her and said "Lily Evans, this is James Potter, your new boss."

Lily's expression must have matched James's: utter shock and it all suddenly clicked as they both said "You?!?!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~

**A/N- **Well? What do you think? I'm not so sure on how to continue this, you know, their confrontation after the shock wears off, I have an idea but I would like to know what you think should happen between them (and don't say they snog senseless and James proposes 'cause there's a slim chance of that happening, Lily has her pride!).

On a different note, You all know that the fifth book comes out on June the 21st *jumps up and down in excitement* so I'm trying to go as fast as I can since the true story of Lily and James will be revealed…

As I said at the beginning I have a math exam on Tuesday and a history final on Sunday (god I hate that subject) so I doubt I'll have time to post, the next chapter will probably be out in a week and a half or so that's why this chapter is so long, to make up for the long wait, so just to show you how much I appreciate your support here is what will happen:

- James's father makes an appearance that effects Lily and James

- We will learn more about James's relationship with his father (he's not such a hateful man, it seems)

- Lily will decide to keep the job or not (well duh, you can guess what she'll decide)

- James makes a fool out of himself (maybe some signs of primary jealousy?!)

- All the old gang reunites, troubles are bound to happen!

So stay tuned, we're just getting to the good part I can promise you that!

And remember: REVIEW!!! 


	8. Chapter 7: Just say no!

**Disclaimer-** I don't own anything…

****

**A/N-** Hello again! I'm so sorry for the delay. 

Just so you know it is one o'clock in Israel right now and I just got back from my History final, I'm so tired, you have no idea but I'm here writing the next chapter, why you ask? Because I LOVE you all so much! Gawd I got like 30 reviews on my last chapter and it wasn't all that good, you are so amazing!!!

Some of you mentioned that it is unbelievable that Lily and James didn't recognize each other, well you're right but here is my excuse: First of all people do change with time, my brother is 23 and I looked at a picture of him from 4 years ago and he looks completely different, second of all, lets just say that James has been with a lot of women and Lily wasn't any different (which brings the issue of you hating him but I prefer not to discuss that since I'm not too fond of him either at the moment) and third of all, they did say they looked familiar, if they spent more time together they would have eventually remembered, I hope that satisfies you, if not I might consider changing that chapter and erasing their little encounter in the hallway.

Anyway, Thank you all for reviewing and for wishing me good luck on the exams, since I have the day off (no studying YAY!) I'm going to respond to some of the reviews since I love it when an author mentions my name when I review but I'm sure you would prefer to read the chapter so here it is.

Oh sorry to interrupt but it's Lily's POV at the beginning, ENJOY!!! 

Chapter 8- Just say no! 

Rebecca smiled at me and said, "Lily Evans, this is James Potter, your new boss."

I was shocked to say the least and James looked just as shocked as I was.

'_So that is why he was so familiar, I knew I saw that smile somewhere,'_ I thought to myself. There were so many things I wanted to say at that moment but all I could utter was,

"You?!" It was funny since he said the same thing at the same time but I was in no mood to laugh.

"So you know each other?" Asked Rebecca cheerfully, I only knew her for a couple of hours but I noticed she was always cheery.

And at the moment; I hated it.

"Yeah," was all James could say and I couldn't have said it better myself. That pretty much summed it up – yeah.

"Okay so I'll leave you to be reacquainted," said Rebecca and left the office but we weren't listening. 

We stayed like that, frozen to the spot for like five minutes and I reprimanded myself. 

'_Say something! Anything, don't just stand there,'_ but what could I say? I was standing in front of the only man I have ever loved, the only man I have ever cried over, the only man who have ever broke my heart, so really, what could I say?

"So Lily, you look good, how long has it been?" asked James, trying to sound casual.

Trying and failing.

"Four years James," I said and suddenly I remembered everything. 

All the joy, all the happiness and all the hurt. He left me! The god damn bastard left me and without warning, without any explanation, he just up and left me.

Oh I was getting mad, I was getting very mad 

"Four God bloody damn years James! Not a word - not a letter! What was wrong with you?" I asked, or well – yelled. He, obviously, wasn't expecting that and took a step back.

"I know I said we should stay friends but I thought it would be uncomfortable for you." He said. The cocky bastard, who does he think he is? To think, I cared for his friendship.

"I don't care about that James! Why in hell would I want to be your friend? Why in hell would anyone want to be your friend? You are a sick twisted good for nothing bastard." I was using the word bastard way too many times but I didn't care at the moment. All I cared about was that the man I once loved and now despised was in front of me and I wasn't going to waste this chance to rant about what he did to me.

"Then I don't get you. If you don't care if I never kept in touch then what are you so bloody mad about?" He asked getting a bit angry himself. Maybe it was a mistake to challenge a giant (well he wasn't a giant but I was only 5'3 and he was towering over me at 6'2 so at that moment he seemed like a giant) to a battle but I was clearly not thinking clearly and I stepped forwards, and so did he.

"I'm mad about the way you left me Mr. Potter," the last part I said rather sarcastically, "And where the hell did you get that we AGREED to stay friends, I don't recall me having any say in our break up," I spat.

I was way over doing it. It *has* been 4 years, I should forgive and forget, right?

Wrong!

"Look Lily, it has been four years. I'm sorry for whatever it is I did or didn't do to you. We're in a new situation now, we need to work it out," he said. It was scary how sometimes James and I thought the same things. I noticed it way back when we were dating but never gave it much thought.

"Can't you just forgive and forget?" he asked and gave me the puppy dog eyes. Damn! I could never say no to those eyes, he must have noticed me calming down because he was smiling mischievously. I could see the old James coming back, but still I wasn't ready to forget, not just yet.

"No James, I will not forgive and forget, not just like that!" I said, now a lot more calm.

"You know what? It doesn't matter anyway. I'm out of here," I said. Was I really going to quit the first real good job I found on my first day? Damn that James, always ruining things for me!

I grabbed my bag off the chair and was about to leave when the doors opened again. 

This time it wasn't Rebecca; this time it was an older man- in his late 30's. He was very tall, had black messy hair with some gray tainted in it and he looked to be very respectable. 

'_Wait a minute, black messy hair'_, I looked back at James as realization downed on me, this was THE Harold Potter - James's father. I heard so much about him from James and from the newspapers. James straightened up as I chuckled lightly, he always said his father scared him.

"Hello son, Rebecca told me you were here with your new assistant so I decided to come and introduce myself," he said without a trace of arrogance. I was surprised. James always did say that his father was a nice man - even pleasant when it didn't come to business. When it came to business he was more like a terrene but outside his company he was good-natured and always making fun. James told me he actually had a very good childhood, unlike other pureblooded rich kids who were neglected by their parents. However, I expected him to be more formal more regal.

"I presume this lovely lady is the assistant in question," he said. Now I know where James got his charm.

"Yes it is father, this is Lily Evans, she used to be head girl in Hogwarts with me, Lily this is my father and owner of this company, Harold Potter" James said.

"Wonderful, so you now each other already. It will make things much more easy. You are already used to working together, even if it has been four years. So Lily, you were head girl, that must mean you are very bright. I'm glad there will finally be a qualified person occupying this job," he said and shot his son a pointed look. I was about to correct him and say I wasn't taking the job but James stopped me.

"She was the brightest, top witch in our year, Rebecca made a good choice," he said and sent me a charming smile.

I returned it with a glare, '_Oh no James Potter, you are not getting on my good graces so fast'._

"You are quite right, a fine choice indeed. I wouldn't have it any other way" he said, and again I opened my mouth to respond and again I was cut off.

"Me neither, now if you don't mind father we need to get to work," he said, his tone business like but I knew better then to buy it. I hoped his father knew as well.

Yet again, I was wrong.

"Yes, you are quite right. I'll leave you to your business, it was nice meeting you Lily," he said and headed to the door.

"It was nice meeting you too Mr. Potter," I said and realized it was the first sentence I said since he came in. He gave me a small smile and shut the doors behind him. I immediately turned around and glared at James.

Oh if only looks could kill.

"What do you think you're doing?" I hissed.

"Please Lily, you don't understand. Now that my father has seen you and has approved of you there is no way out. If you quit it'll be the end of me. He'll think I did something and then he'll chose my assistant, you don't want me to be stuck with an old fat hag do you?" He gave me a pleading look and I couldn't help but feel flattered: he preferred me as his assistant.

"James it wouldn't work, you know that! I'll always get mad at you and scream at you." 

"Come on Lily, I know you, you're too kind to hold a grudge." 

Damn, he knew me too well, damn, damn, damn! 

Argh another word I'm using too much!

_'Hold your post, just say no!'_

"No James," I said, my tone left no room to argue, anyone could see that.

However, James Potter wasn't anyone.

"I'll double the salary you agreed on with Rebecca," he said.

'Oh that's a lot of money, think of all the clothes you could buy,' an annoying voice in my head said.

'No! Don't give in' That was probably my angel trying to save me from a fate worse than death- working with James everyday, (you know like in the muggle movies when you had an angel on one shoulder and a devil on the other). 

"No James," I repeated, he didn't seem fazed out.

"I'll buy you a car," he said.

_'No more asking for rides from Arabella, no more buses, think about it Lily,' _Damn that devil made a lot of sense but I'm a strong girl.

"No!" I half screamed.

"I'll have your favorite lunch brought up everyday, I'll take you to all the dinner parties and benefits *and* I'll buy you a flat around here."

That does it, how could I refuse? The apartments around the office cost a small fortune, no more rent, no more pesky landlords…

'_Lily! Don't give up,' _I sighed and was about to say my final 'no' when he said it…

"I'll furniture your apartment," I half gaped at him half glared, he knew furniture was my weakness. I loved designing; if it weren't for my passion for business, I would have gone to be a designer or an architect.

He smirked at me. He knew I couldn't say no to that, I gritted my teeth.

"Fine James, you win, I'll stay."

He gave me a genuine smile, he wasn't all that surprised I was sure. James was always a good bargainer; that's way he always got what he wanted.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down. I'll talk to Rebecca so she can make all the proper arrangements to your contract," he said and stepped close to me; *very* close to me and smiled. I panicked - did he think that that meant I forgave him? It was only peer pressure, but then he stretched his arm and I relaxed. He only wanted to shake my hand, so he did.

"Welcome to the company," he said and let go of my hand. I immediately felt colder; it was a weird sensation - like I missed his touch… Nah, it couldn't be. I was over James Potter that was for sure, wasn't it?

Oh I would be in a serious problem if I wasn't - but I was! So there was nothing to be worried about.

Or was there?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

**A/N-** Okay, that was short I know but I liked how it turned out, it was fun writing this chapter!

I hope you liked it as much as I did, if not, say so, I don't mind criticism.

I know not a lot happened, Romantically wise that is, in this chapter but you just wait an see…

One more thing, a lot of you asked that Lily will make James pay, well this is a reassurance: He will pay, don't worry, she hasn't forgiven him (yet) even though it seemed like it in this chapter!

I know I said there will be:

- James makes a fool out of himself (maybe some signs of primary jealousy?!)

- All the old gang reunites, troubles are bound to happen!

In this chapter but that seemed like a good place to end it, In the next chapter there will be some romance, fluff and stomach fluttering, I promise.

So next chapter will be out in about a week (after my chemistry final which is on Sunday), I might get around to writing it this week but only if I get a ridiculously large amount of reviews *Hint Hint Nudge Nudge*…

Now for the reviews (This will take some time):

Huge thank you's with lots and lots of love to: **blinky86, angel-heart, Frankie, QuackQuack86, Zebra Eyes, Stefanorkle, Zwizwi, skysong, Erika skyfire, PaJamas** (love the name!), **grffyspopgurl, sakuratenshi89, KV, Addy** (I hate those too, just hit refresh a couple of times and it'll work), **Angel, babygreenleaf, NattyNatterz **

Almicene- Thank you, your review was the best, I love long and constructive reviews, just to clear things up, Lily didn't beg but she still asked him not to leave her, don't worry she is not a weak person, not at all… 

**Bell-** Thank you, I especially value your reviews since you know how hard it is to do this in English and since I love your stories, you know that 'Under Cover' never shows at the updates so I never notice you post new chapters, that's weird!

**Kaydee-** Thank you for the review, I tried to add to to my mailing list but my E-mail refuse to send you the notice, so I'm sorry about that!

**Neni Potter- **Thank you for reviewing so many times! I mean you reviewed all the chapters, usually people review only the last chapter! 

I really REALLY want to reply and thank each and everyone of you individually but that would have taken me another day and I'm sure you prefer a fast update than a long thank you, but still THANK YOU SO MUCH, YOU ROCK MY WORLD!!!

People remember to REVIEW!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

· Love all, trust a few. Do wrong to none. [William Shakespeare]

· One word frees us of all the weight and pain of life: That word is love. [Sophocles]

· When you love don't draw hearts, they break, draw circles, they go on forever!


	9. Chapter 8: You know me too well

**A/N-** Hello readers, nothing much to say right now except sorry for the delay and thank you for reading and reviewing! I have a long A/N at the end that I think you should all read…

Enjoy and remember to review!

**Chapter 9: You know me too well**

Lily's POV:

So I gave in. So what? It's not that big a deal, I mean to be completely honest I really didn't want to leave that job. I mean it's my dream job! I'm sure I could never find a job that'll suit me like that one and think of all the perks: 

A new car,

Loads of money *and* an expense acount (James threw that in when I began having second thoughts),

A new flat just for me- even though I would never leave Arabella so it's actaully just for the both of us- completely furnitured- courtesy of James's credit card- my style,

Dinner parties and benefits,

My own office, it's connected to James's - I found that out on my second day. The office door is one of those I saw when I first walked in the office, the ones I thought were leading to a different building or something- you never know with wizards. Anyway, it's not that bad. So James is in a thin wall's distance - so what? It's not like I see him every second of every day. We work, *a lot*, and he doesn't bother me much. Okay, okay, maybe he does but I ignore him. It's really not that hard to ignore a devilishly handsome and sexy man coming on to you every day when you put your mind in to it. Well maybe it is but I tough it out. It was actaully one of the job requirements - to stop all advances made by your boss. Rebecca actaully added that to the contract.

So that was basically the explanation I gave Bella when I got home. I was trying to convince myself rather then convince her, as she politely pointed out, but she eventually gave in- just as I have- and made me swear on everything that I held dear that I would not fall in love with James Potter again. 

That part was actaully rather easy. Just seeing him everyday made me remember everything that happened between us, not to mention him hitting on everything that resembled a female and irritating the hell out of me. The hard part was ignoring the attraction. I'm not going to lie to myself; I still found James attractive, hell who wouldn't, he was just like he was 4 years ago. Just as charming, just as innocent looking with his melting smile and that dimple in his right cheek, just as sexy with is shagy jet black hair and those aqua blue eyes that twinkle when ever he smiles. But none of it mattered. I was fighting the sexual attraction.

Seriously, I'm happy now. It's been a month since I started working at Potter… and I'm doing fine, or at least better then I expected and as it turned out to be I found out that Sirius and Remus worked there as well. At first it was a bit awkward but the minute they played their first prank on me and we laughed together, (Well not the first minute; I spent a good 5 minutes glaring at them and wiping dungbombs off my desk). It was like 7th year all over again and we became friends. Arabella was very pleased with that aspect of the job.

So as I said I'm very content. We just found the perfect flat, a very expensive flat at that, and now we're waiting for the residents to leave. After that it'll be shopping for me and Bella. We already have severel furniture magazines. All we have to do was choose. Every time that subject started up in a conversation I got really excited, and once I even squeaked. Oh the horror!

Another plus is that I am now officially flirting, yes that's right, I am back on the market and going at it strong. I really hit it off with this guy from work, his name is Raven Tomson. He's tall- about 6'0- with hazelnut eyes and dirty blonde hair. So far I haven't found any faults but I don't want to get my hopes up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Third person's POV:

Lily parked her relatively new car at the company's parking lot, got out and locked the doors - all in record time. She was being especially late but she had to take the time and grin at the sign by the parking space that read 'Lily Evans'. 

How could she be late when she has a car and lives close by you ask?

Well you see, that morning Bella had a slight problem with one of her cats. What was that problem?

It got stuck in the oven. How and why she had no idea nor did she have any desire in knowing. All she cared about was that it took them 30 minutes to get him out and so she didn't even have time to drink her morning coffee - so yeah, she was pretty grouchy at that moment. She really didn't like being late. Not because it upset her boss. Not at all. James didn't mind when she was late, surprisingly he was never late, she had no idea how he manage to do that.

When she was late he would never be mad or rant at her, what he did was worse: He teased her.

He knew of her obssesion about tardiness, she hated being late thus it gave him the perfect target for teasing.

Lily hurriedly approached the front entrance and the guard that already knew her well quickly opened the door for her.

"Morning Mam."

"Thank you Jess," she said and walked through.

"And don't call me Mam, I am not a prude!" she said as the glass door close.

"No you are most certainly not," said the guard even though she was long gone.

Lily neared the front desk which was on her way to the lift. She muttered a quick hello to the secretary sitting there and ran to catch the lift's doors before they closed. She knew she wasn't going to make it but suddenly a hand shot out of the lift and stopped the doors and as they reopened the figure that the hand belonged to smiled

"Thank you Sirius! You are a life saver," Lily exclaimed as she got in the lift, Sirius grinned.

"What no 'Good morning Sirius, how was your night? Did you get some?'" He said and Lily laughed.

"Good morning Sirius and how are you?" She said with a mock-fake smile.

"Why thank you Lily. I'm just fine and you?"

"Late," was all she said.

"I didn't know my boy Jamsey was so strict on you."

"He's not, that's the problem. I hate being late and he couldn't care less," she said and stepped out of the lift. She turned around and saw he wasn't following her.

"I'm going to visit a friend," he said as a reply to her questioning look. She smiled knowingly at him.

"See ya," she said as the door closed. She just stood there but then realised she was still late.

"Damn," she swore under her breath and ran to James's desk. As she turned the corner she saw Rebecca standing by her desk.

"Lily! Late I see," she teased.

"Oh sod off," she said and swung the doors open. She was startled to come face to face with a grinning James Potter himself.

"God you scared me! What, you like standing by the door just so you could scare people out of their wits?" She asked irritably, he could always get under her skin.

Even if he wasn't talking.

"Good morning to you too darling," he said and reached a hand around her to close the doors.

"Don't start," she said and made a move to the phone but he stopped her.

"What now?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Aren't we feeling bitchy this morning?" He asked and then motioned to the two coffee cups sitting on his desk.

"Oh, you know me too well," was all she said and made a grab for the coffee but his chaser skills got in the way as he grabbed her hand.

"Ah ah, what do you say?"

"Thank you James," she sighed and said and with a satisfied smile he let go of her hand, she greedily grabbed the cup and took a big gulp. 

She didn't even notice that she moaned as the steaming hot liquid burned her throat; but James noticed.

Boy did he notice, and it made him think of some *very* not work related things. 

"You are a GOD!" she said as she finished her coffee. It was just how she liked it. James really did knew too well.

"Yes I know," he tried saying this in a cocky manner but it came out a bit squeaky.

To his surprise she hit him playfully on the arm. Well, she always was a pleasant person after her morning coffee.

"So what are we doing today?" She asked business-like.

"Well it's kind of slow today, no appointments or meetings. I guess we could work on the Robinson's account *pause* the graphics aren't quite finished yet we need to work with the editting department," he said and she immediately perked up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James's POV (Just to be different):

"Well it's kind of slow today, no appointments or meetings, I guess we could work on the Robinson's acount," I said.

What I really wanted to say was: "Well it's kind of slow today, so we can go to my place and shag," but I figured that wouldn't go well with her.

God, I had no idea what I was getting myself in to when I hired her. Sure I've worked with sexy and gorgeous women before, but none of them ever refused to sleep with me,

and with Lily it was worse. 

I knew what it was like to have sex with Lily so it was all the more agonizing not to be able to, she was amazing in bed, even though she was unskilled she was still one of my best - and that was saying something (Since I had planty). 

'_And that was 4 years ago, she must have gotten better_' That nasty little voice was a mean bugger, the last thing I need in the middle of a conversation with Lily is thinking of her,

In bed.

Naked. 

With that amazing body. Those long legs. That sexy pout and those green… stop that. I don't have time for a cold shower in the middle of the day.

So to cut my train of thoughts I said: "The graphics aren't quite finished yet we need to work with the editting department."

What was that? Did I just see Lily perk up at the mentioning of the editting department? Why would she want to work with them?

"You're right, I'll tell Rebecca to call Raven" she said and picked up the phone

Raven ah? So Lily had a thing with Raven.

The lying sneaking bastard so-called friend of mine had a thing with Lily? 

"It's set. He'll be right up with the primary sketchs for the campaign," she said and began unbuttoning her coat. I didn't even notice she hadn't taken it off.

In my head it was happening in slow motion. She fumbled with the buttons then tossed her hair backward and continued working on the little buttons. She sighed exasperatedly and I wanted to push her hand away so I could do it for her, but if I did that I wouldn't have stopped with just her coat.

Finally the piece of clothing was taken off to reveal her wearing a not-too-short-for-work miniskirt and a button up blouse, she had the three top buttons unbuttoned so I had a pretty good view when she bent to pick up her coat which slipped from the chair. She walked to the sofa to put it there like she always did and again I had a good view, this time on her backside.

God that woman knew how to move. Her hips swayed as she walked and it was the most arousing thing I've ever seen in my life.

I wanted to shout at her: "God woman are you trying to test my patience or just kill me?" But I knew that wouldn't go well with her either.

That and I knew she did all that innocently. She never did have a clue about her effect on men.

Just then there was a knock and the door opened to reveal my friend, Raven Tomson.

Lily greeted him with a wide smile. That was way more then I got and I even bought her coffee like I always do when she's late. I know her so well and I know that she'd rather not eat and drink than be late so I always make sure to buy her coffee when I see she's going to be late.

Now she gave him a hug.

Oh this was going to be a fun day!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**A/N**- What do you think? I really hope you liked it, I tried something new just to spice things up (the changing POVs) and I think it's cute. Tell me which POV you prefer so I'll know which to do the most!

**Read this:** Someone asked me how is it that James is 21 and I wrote that his father is in his late 30's, well I'm glad you noticed! I only said Lily thought he looked in his late 30's, remember wizards live longer and age slower…

Thank you for reviewing! You really make my day!!!

**Blinky86:** Thank you for reviewing and yes I do have exams so thank you again! Well you're right Lily isn't over James, she can't be or else how will they have Harry?

**Bell:** Thanks! I'm so glad you felt like that 'cause that was my intention! To get you inside he haid, I'm so glad it worked *claps hands excitedly*

**Ash:** I'm trying nor to rush things but don't worry you'll get your fair share of snogging and arguments, thanks for reviewing!

**Amelie:** Thank you so much! I really appreciate what you said about them, it was what I was going for, you know- to make them more realistic.

**Almicene: **I really appreciate your reviews, they help me clean up my act, I really need the criticism!

Now for my reply (This is going to be long) *Takes deep breath*:

First of all, your right, Lily should have recognized him but I figured she'd be a little disorientated after what happened (her getting the job so easily) and not very focused.

Secondly, I did make Lily a strong will/stubborn character and I hope the beginning of this chapter explained why she gave in but you'll see that characteristic better later in the story (In the next chapter or two).

Third, I hope that when I make James fell for her (I'm going to try and make it subtle and not abrupt like other fics) it will seem plusible and not fake. 

About his father, I'm so happy you cought on to that, yes they are very contrasting and you'll understand why James became like that (egotistical and the like) when you'll see his mother, that answers another of your qustions: yes you'll see his mother and father and then you'll see what real contrast is all about (Lolz).

It happens to me too (That I have to reread stories) so I really try to create scenes that will stick to you so this fic will not be forgotten, that is my intention while I write so I'm *vary* glad it worked!

Well that's it, I think *Lets out breath*, thanks for reviewing and please come again… Err I mean review again (I'm working way too much time at a clothes store)!

And a huge thank you with lots and lots of love to: **Cathyengeltje**, **Stefanokle,** **NattyNatterz, Cute-Crazy-Chick1, Ivy, lilybird, Addy, Erika Skyfire** (You thinks right! Lolz!)**,** **Starry, bRiTiShCk02, babygreenleaf, okidokiboki,** **SunnyDay, meLisSa, Neni Potter, SkySong-Cat** (Just Cat? I like it!)**, Excalibur** (Thank you I loved your review, it was THE BEST!) and **gryffspopgurl**! 

**Please Review!!!**

****

**Disclaimer-** I don't own anything, nope sorry, don't sue! But the plot bunny is mine so don't you dare steal it ( I read all the L/J fics so I'll know if you do)!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

cuando pienso en vos, entiendo  
por que se ha inventado el mar  
para mi, para vos, para nadie mas  
  
cuando pienso en vos, entiendo  
por que existe el horizonte  
para que nuestro sol, se aleja un dia mas  
  
quien invento el adios  
el olvido y la distancia  
wow wow  
quien invento el dolor final  
que nunca mereci  
  
wow wow  
quien invento el adios, amor  
quien lo invento  
  
wow wow  
quien invento el dolor final  
que nunca mereci  
  
wow wow  
quien invento el adios, amor  
quien lo invento

~ Invento-Erreway

* If you're wondering this is in Spanish, if you want a translation say so in a review and I'll post it in the next chpater!


	10. Chapter 9: You're jealous

A/N- Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! You got me to 124 reviews! You are so amazing!!! I love you all so much… 

I'm so sorry for the delay! I know I say it all the time but what can you do? I'm still in school and I have finals…

On the bright side- school ends on June 20 (a day before OotP comes out!!!) and then I'll have all the time in the world!

Well I won't keep you any longer, here is chapter 10!!!

Chapter 10- You're Jealous 

As Lily and Raven finished saying their good mornings they all sat down at the desk; Lily by Raven and across from James. They talked mainly about business. Lily told Raven what the client liked and he made suggestions for the lay out of the graphics and James…

James glared.

James snorted.

James shot daggers.

James was sarcastic.

James huffed.

But mostly James was mad.

He was mad at every little smile Lily sent Raven. He was mad at every little touch of their hands. He was mad at every flirtatious comment Raven shot and he was especially mad when Lily giggled.

You see, James knew women like he knew his wand and he knew that giggling was the ultimate sign of acceptance to the advances of a man. 

And Lily giggled a lot that day. 

*~*~*

"Okay so I'll get on these plans right away. We should have the lay out by tomorrow afternoon," said Raven as Lily walked him out of the office.

"That's fine, I know you'll do a great job, take your time," she said smiling.

James snorted.

"So Lily, now that we're done for the day how about I take you out to dinner?" asked Raven.

"Sure, James said we don't have anything to do today, right James?" she turned around and raised a eyebrow warningly.

"Emm yeah, right, no meetings today," said James hesitantly.

"Great! So I'll come around in an hour and pick you up," he said and walked out the door.

"Finally!" exclaimed James and got out of his seat.

"Excuse me?" asked Lily.

"What?"

"Why did you just say that?"

"Well, he was annoying me" said James.

"James how could he have annoyed you, let alone at a business meeting!"

"That's exactly my point! This was a business meeting and he asked you out!"

"Oh come on, he asked me after we were finished."

"Yes but what about all the flirting?"

"What flirting?" She asked outraged and took a step closer to him in a challenging manner.

"Ha! Don't take me for a fool Evans! I can tell a flirt when I see it," he spat and took a step closer too.

"Well even if you're right, it's none of your damn business anyway!" she said defensively.

"It is my business when you're doing it in front of my eyes and in my office no less!"

"James! It's not like we were shagging in front of you, besides, what's it to you?"

"I don't want you going out with him, that's what it is to me!"

"And why the hell not if I may ask?" She nearly yelled.

"Beacause that guy is bad news, I don't want to see you being late to meetings because he took you out late the last night and I don't want to see you moping around after he DUMPS you."

"He is your friend and you know better then I do that he isn't like that. Besides It's my life and I can do what the fuck I want with it!"

It looked like they were having a yelling match because every sentence was said louder then the previous one.

"Yes, he is my friend and so I know him to do exactly that to a woman. I've seen it before and no doubt I will see it again!"

To that Lily laughed and she had her reasons.

James was talking nonsense but he wasn't thinking clearly at the time and so he didn't notice that he was doing so.

He was too busy trying to find flaws in his 'friend' to notice he wasn't making any sense.

"James what the hell is wrong with you? Why are you so mad all of a sudden?" Asked Lily, who was a whole lot more calmer then she was a few moments ago.

That question took James by surprise; she had a point.

Why was he mad now?

Why was he sarcastic during the meeting?

Why did he want to beat up Raven?

Why was he jealous?

Wait… jealous? Who said anything about jealous?

_'You did, and that's why you're so mad now, because you're jealous!'_ said that all around annoying voice of reason in his head.

_'I am not jealous of Raven, never was - never will be, why would I?`_

_'Because he's going out with Lily and you aren't'_

_'That's nonsense I already dated Lily. True she's one of a kind, but not special enough to be jealous about'_

_'Yes she is and you know it'_

_'Well I could be mad because I want her physically, because he has her in that way and I don't' _he reasoned going back to ignoring the little voice

_'Fine, keep telling that to yourself, lets see how it'll work out' _said the voice sarcastically__

_'My problam can be solved right away, I still have Lola's number from last week,'_ and he smiled remembering Lola from last week.

"What are you smiling about? We're in a middle of an argument, one that is pointless and none of your concern, but an argument non the less and you zone out smiling to yourself," said Lily with amusement in her eyes. No matter how much James aggravated her he could always make her laugh.

"Nothing nothing," He snaped out of his reverie.

Lily opened her mouth to respond to that but there was a knock on the door and it opened to show a smiling Raven.

"All ready?" he asked.

"Yes," said Lily, she shot a last look at James daring him to say something.

"So James what are you planning to do tonight?" Asked Raven full of suggestiveness.

"I really don't know," said James truthfully, "I thought about calling Lola." He said and Raven's smile grew wider.

"Yes I remember Lola, quite a woman she was," he said and James smiled as well. All of the resentment he felt a few seconds ago was gone.

"That she was."

"I guess we'll be off, have a nice err… date James," said Lily, and led Raven to the door not wanting to hear more of that conversation.

"Yeah, you too," said James flatly once he was reminded once again that Lily was going out with Raven.

And they were off.

James let out a sigh and sat on the couch by the window. It was two minutes after that Rebbeca walked in without even knocking.

"Oy James, why did Lily and Raven leave together?" she asked.

"He's taking her out to dinner." 

"Oh that's wonderful! Lily needs to go out more, she hasn't dated in a while."

"No she doesn't need to date, especially not with a player, good for nothing, have-no-respect-for-your-boss, guy like Raven."

Rebecca gave him an amused look.

"What?" he asked when he saw her look.

"Nothing, it's just that you never minded him being a player, since you're somewhat of a player yourself and you always thought him to be quite efficient and since when doesn't he have respect for you?"

"Since today when he opened the door without waiting for permission," he said.

"Come on, you sound like a four year old little boy that's very petty."

"You're right I guess," he said not in the mood for another argument, this time with Rebecca.

"I'm always right," she said and laughed.

"Sure you are," he said.

"Yes well, it's late and I have a date so I'll see you tomorrow," she said and walked out.

James sat there for a few more minutes before getting up and walking to the phone.

"Hello Lola?"

*Pause*

"Yes it's James, how did you know? Anyway, I thought we could have a repeat of last week."

*Pause*

"You'de love too? That's great, I'll pick you up and we'll go to my place."

*Pause*

"Yeah that's just fine. Okay I'll see ya. Bye."

And he hung up.

The night was going to be wonderful.

He was going to have a great time with Lola.

The beautiful, very talented in bed Lola.

The voluptuous and sexy Lola.

Then why the hell couldn't he stop thinking about Lily?!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N-**Ya I know it's kind of boring but I had to put it in, I don't want to have James suddenly realise he is in love with Lily and then drop his life style to get her, I want to make it gradual…

Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, they really lift my spirits when I'm down (and since it's the finals season I'm always down) and encourage me to write…

Sorry if it's short but I'm really tired since I just had my math final…

Next chapter will be up in less then a week I promise you!!!

Now for the reviews:

**Excalibur****-** Thank you! I really LOVE long reviews and I also love it when people tell me exactly what they like (I aim to please so it helps) … anyway, Sirius didn't have a big appearance but I too hate it when all the other charecters are left out so I'll do my best to keep them involved…

**Latin-SlytherinMuggle****-** Thank you for reviewing! About the Spanish text- It's a song by a band from Argentina, they're called Erreway and they also have a TV show called Rebelde Way, I don't know if you heard of them, they are very famous in Isreal and I personally LOVE their songs!

**Princess Pixie ice****-** Lolz! You had me rolling on the floor with the commercial thing! Thank you for reviewing, I love James's POV the best too since we get to see how jealous he gets (It'll get even worse) ^_^

**Blinky86****-** Aren't you mean! Trying to trick me, you are! Just one thing: you sound like James (Well, my James anyway), he said he wanted her under him too! Anywho, thanks for reviewing, don't worry I don't mind you making fun of me, but remember: it's all fun n' games 'till someone loses an eye, Err I have no idea why I just said that, my Mom is getting to me!__

**Bell****-** I'll do all three POVs since I'm a weak a person and I can't let anybody down! Anyway, I can read under Cover now, I guess it was just my comp' messing up again! Thanks for reviewing!

**Lilybird****-** just to clarify things: James never had feelings for Lily, but that's all going to change! Well, it sorta already did hehe! Thanks for reviewing!

**Gryffspopgurl****-** Thank you for reviewing and for all the compliments *blushes*. Sorry but yes, Lily has to be stuburn, I think it's better like that, but don't worry, she'll have slip ups so there will be planty of fluff…

**hOLLy deLiLah****-** Once I finish with my exams I'll update much more don't worry… I'll do all three POVs just to keep everyone happy but I'll do the third person more… Thanks for reviewing!

**Dark-Angel****-** Thank you for reviewing! Finaly someone who knows the song and ya I like Camila the best too!

**Zim the goth chick****-** Thanks for reviwing! If you think he is ticked off now, just wait and see Lolz!

**Erika Skyfire****-** Yes we are definitely at the juicey part! I'm not going untill their death, just until they hook up and then I might do a sequel where they are married and James cheats on Lily so she leaves him and he fights to get her back, we'll see… About the death, I might end the sequel with it, it's just that that scene always makes me cry!

**Shining crystal****-** Thank you! I don't like Raven either but james has to have competition so he'll get jealous and fight for Lily!

**Frankie****-** Long time no see! Thanks for reviewing again! And please update you're story!

**Addy****-** Thank you! I'll do all three POVs but I like James's the best also! And yes he's getting *very* jealous, lolz!

**SunnyDay****-** I totally agree and that's why I'm doing all three POVs, I still don't know how long 'till they get together, probably in 3 chapters, I'm planning to go until chapter 20 though…

**Stefanorkle****-** Soon! Very soon, don't worry! Thank you for reviewing!

**Angel****-** Thank you so much!!! And yes I wrote a nice songfic about Lily and James and I'm plannind two more stories, go to my profile to see the songfic and for updates!

**Starbaby****-** Thank you for the help, I just wanted to clear that up so there won't be any confusion, thanks anyway and thank you for reviewing!

**Cat****-** I put all my lovely beautiful reviewers on the mailing list just so you know… Thank you for all the compliments and for reviewing!!!

**Cute-crazy-chick1****-** Thank you so much! I'll try to keep it up…

**Almicene****-** Thanks for another great review…

I'm glad you approve of the explanation (That was not sarcastic, I'm totally serious)… 

It's really scary how you know exactly what I'm planning, Raven will cause some troubles to our love birds and James's power on him will be a factor in the love triangle as well as other things (you can't expect me to give it all away!)…

I changed the 'affect' to 'effect' thanks for pointing that out!

The last sentense was said sarcastacally, I really thought it was obvious…

James does the coffee thing as many others rather unconsciously, he wasn't trying to get on her good side (if he was he wouldn't have flirted with other girls) nor was he trying to get back with her through that (The constant flirting is his way to get her back).

Damn you really do know where I'm going with all of this, I'm planning on showing that James loves her without him realizing it by showing how he does all those small sweet things for her and by him remembering the little things she likes, I want the readers to have the feeling that they know everything that's going on and make them frustrated because he doesn't see his feelings for her (I don't like it when all the other characters know it, so only the readers will know it), I think I've said too much, it's just that I'm so excited of the fact that you can practically read my mind… 

**Fluffymuffin-** Thanks for reviewing! I love Spanish too, I'm actaully self tought!

**Faith and Grace-** Thanks for reviewing! The minute I'll have time I'll go to check out yours I promise!

**Lilyclio-** Here it is, I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing!

**TopazLily-**Thank you so much!!! Yours is my favourite review as of now! No one has ever liked my story so much as to recommend it to someone else! Thank you for everything and for reviewing!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Here is the translation to the song lyrics:

**cuando pienso en vos, entiendo**

(When I'm thinking about you I understand)  
**por que se ha inventado el mar**

(why he invented the sea)  
**para mi, para vos, para nadie mas**

(For me, for you, for no one else)  
  
**cuando pienso en vos, entiendo**

(When I'm thinking about you I understand)  
**por que existe el horizonte**

(Why the horizon exists)  
**para que nuestro sol, se aleja un dia mas**

(So that our sun will move another day)  
  
**quien invento el adios**

(Who invented the goodbye)  
**el olvido y la distancia**

(The forgetfulness and the distance)   
**wow wow  
quien invento el dolor final**

(Who invented that final pain)  
**que nunca mereci**

(That I never deserved)  
  
**wow wow  
quien invento el adios, amor**

(Who invented the goodbye, love)  
**quien lo invento**

(Who invented it)

~ Erreway- Invento

There in another verse but I really don't have the patience to translate it too…

**Disclaimer-**I don't own it, it doesn't belong to me, get it?

So don't sue, 'cause if you do all you'll get is my Biology book and some lint… 


	11. Sirius, white blouses and games, Oh my!

**Disclaimer-** I don't own anything but the plot and some character and places, it all belongs to JKR the grand. 

**A/N-** Hey everyone!

I'm sorry for taking so long with the chapter but this time you can't blame me, I wrote it a couple of days after the last post but then FF.net was down for a day and when it was finally up it wouldn't let me upload documents, so instead I decided to write the next chapter and when I was finished I realized it was stupid to post them seperetly so I just added the second to the first and since the first one was in James's POV (First person) I had to change the second one to fit.

Another reason it took me a while is the fact that some people said I was prolonging the plot too much and so me being the kind woman I am decided to cut some of the scenes I had in those two chapters in order to make it shorter, readable and pleasurable to those who wanted me to move on.

So because I took so long I'm going to post this before I send it to my beta! 

Remember to review ^_^ and thank you for reading my humble little fic!

And so with out farther ado, I present you with chapter 11!

**Chapter 11- Sirius, white blouses and games, oh my!**

"Good morning Rebecca, how was your date last night?" I asked Rebbeca as I got to her desk. I was all smiles and she noticed.

"Just fine James, and yours?" she asked giving me a curious look.

"Splendid, thank you for asking, I'll be in my office," I said and entered my office. 

It was early, maybe 8 AM, but that was the usual hour I got to work every day. Lily always asks me how it is I always get here before her and I always laugh. She has worked for me for the past month and a half and she still doesn't know.

I took off my jacket and hung it on my chair, '_boy I love my life'_ I thought as I took out a key from my pocket and opened the door to my personal bedroom; that was the reason I get to work so fast most of the time…

I never actually leave.

Lily doesn't know this since she's not allowed to go in there and even if she wanted to she couldn't because I never forget to lock and no one has the key except me.

This room is my sanctuary, I neven let anyone in, not even Sirius, let alone a woman.

I fell on the bed with a loud 'thud', luckily I put a sound proof spell the minute I started sleeping here, but it goes only one way- meaning I can hear what's going on outside. It's really useful, you have no idea how many things I find out like that.

I began reminiscing the events of last night, Lola was great as usual but there was something that bothered me, I tried to deny it last night but now that I'm thinking clearly I can't lie to myself…

Last night I was jealous for the first time in my life.

I never had anything or anyone to be jealous about, I always had the best of the best, the newest broom, the best cloths and I always got the girl, so last night was a new experience for me.

I got up from the bed and poured myself some butterbeer- I never drink this early in the morning, and then I began to argue with myself.

'_You see I was right, you are jealous! You love her, you want to kissssssss her…'_

'_Oh God even the voice in my head is teasing me! Like I don't get enough from Sirius'_ I thought.

Well don't think I wasn't going to defend myself…

_'Now wait a minute, I don't love her, that's absurd, but I do want her I'll give you that, I mean just thinking about her makes me go hard, but that's nothing out of the ordinary. I've seen how men look at her, I'm not the only one.'_

Yes, I was right and I made complete sense but that didn't help in the slightest. I was still in trouble, Lily warned me to stay away from her and just when things started to go smoothly I was going to mess it up.

How was I going to mess it up? Well I'm a man, that's granted but the thing is I am a very Err… active, shall we say, man and I just knew that there wasn't the slightest chance I was going to be able to keep my hormones in check…

Who could? 

I mean really, with those long legs, that silky red hair, those enchanting green eyes, those rounded thighs, that delicious arse, that well formed chest, the milky skin and the curve of her back, don't get me started on that curve, I could just…

STOP!!!

'_Really James pull yourself together man!_ _You can do this'_

Well I had no choise, I had to do it, if I didn't my father would chop me to pieces, he said so himself:

"_One more slip up with an assistant and I swear to god James, I'll tear you to pieces and feed you to the fish. As much as I love you, this can not go on! You have to grow up and grow out of this habit you have of sleeping with every assistant you have."_

Good thing he didn't know that by that time I had already expanded to other departments.

So you see I had to stay under control…

But I knew myself too well, the temptation was too great and it wasn't just because she looked like a goddess (Eventhough that reason was enough of an incentive for any man) it was also because I couldn't have her; it was a natural human complex- to want that which you can not have.

And for me it meant even more since I never really had to *want* something and not have it.

But all of that didn't matter, I made a decision and I was going to keep it…

Just then I heard voices outside the door, I opened it carefully and then locked it with the key, only then did I take the time to see who it was…

"Prongs my man, when will you show me what it is you're hidding in there?" asked Sirius, I grinned to him.

"Probably never Padfoot but you can always hope, what are you doing here? I thought you had a meeting up at Carlstone," I said and sat down on my chair, he sat at the one across from me…

Lily usually sits there.

"Ya, it got postponed so here I am, so what do you say about a game of strip poker tonight? I already asked Moony and he agreed" he said and I gave him a doubtful look, I wasn't sure he was completely sane at the moment.

"What are you talking about? Why the hell would I want to play strip poker with my two best friends?" I asked.

Has Padfoot gone astray on me?

"No you dimwit! Not just us! I'll bring a couple of girls and you'll bring a couple of girls!" he said and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Blimey! You thought I wanted to see your bony arse? Maybe some other time mate, you're just not my type," he said jokingly and I laughed.

"My arse is very well shaped thank you very much!"

"I'm sure it is," he said.

"So who are you bringing? And where are you planning this gathering?" I asked. I seriously hoped who ever he was brining wasn't someone I knew. The last thing I needed was a jealous ex-girlfriend on my hands.

"Don't worry prongs, it's no one you've slept with. Just a couple of ladies I met last night. They were quite eager to take off their clothes, so I just suggested they wait 'till today and I was thinking your place since it's the nearest and the biggest," he said.

Good old Sirius, It's funny sometimes how much he's changed, he used to be like me, a free spirit, hell he was even worst, at least I had standards. He just slept with anything with breasts, and look at us now, not four years later and we're serious hard working men… well sort of…

"You know James I've been thinking, how long has it been since we played a prank on some one?" asked Sirius.

"What are you daft? We just pulled one on my house keeper two days ago!" I said, I'll tell ya, sometimes Sirius could be really dense.

"No! I mean here at the company, it's better when it's not allowed," he said refering to the time my father threatened to fire the lot of us if we did one more prank.

"You're right it's been a while, but you know we can't use magic since a muggle might stumble upon it," I said wisely.

"Then we'll just have to use a muggle way" he said with an evil grin and I returned it.

Half an hour later we were finished, we were going to pull one of the oldest tricks in the book but it was going to be entertainning and I sure as hell needed a diversion from my current dilemma.

"Who do you think will fall for it?" he asked me.

I shrugged.

"I don't know, it's 8:30, some one is bound to walk in to my office, it's the start of the working day," I said.

"I hope it won't be Rebbeca, the last time we pulled a prank on her she threatened to break up with Moony, remember?" he asked.

"Yeah I remember, he was so frightened he stopped helping with the pranks, so how is the old chap?" I asked, we haven't seen Remus in quite a while, he's been on a business trip for the past two weeks.

"He's fine, you'll see him tonight though," he said, just then the door began to open, we looked at each other and smiled mischievously… This was going to be fun.

But to my horror in came Lily, she smiled and then there was a

SPLASH!

The bucket with ice cold water we hung over the door had tripped and was now on the floor while it's containers were on Lily, her expression was priceless and no matter how much I tried I couldn't suppress my laughter. I looked at Sirius and he was holding the chair for support from laughing so hard, we heard a growl and I guessed it came from Lily. Sirius immediately stopped laughing and straightened up.

"Lily nice to see you," he said then turned to me. " I'm going to leg it", and then he hurried to the door careful not to make any quick movements while near Lily who was fuming. What a bastard, left me to take the fall, some friend he was…

"JAMES POTTER! ARE YOU OFF YOUR TROLLEY?!?!" she shrieked and took a step closer, she had that habit of challenging you while she's mad and even though she was a 5'3 midget to my 6'2 frame she looked still threatening to me.

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU JUST DID THAT, YOU TWAT!" She screamed and indicated to her soaked shirt and I took a sharp in take of breath…

She wasn't wearing any bra… And her blouse was _white!_

She continued ranting in the background oblivious to the state of her clothes but I was hardly listening, I was too busy gaping… 

The shirt wasn't only transparent from the water but clung to her like a second skin showing off her magnificent chest, her breasts were just as I remembered them… 

Full and lustful 

They stood perfectly in sync with her figure, her nipples were now tiny rigid buds from the cold and I could hardly contain myself, I was aware of the fact that my newly found resolve, which I decided upon mere minutes ago, was going to crack since I couldn't ignore the wormth that started spreading around my lower member for much longer.

"…I told you a million times to grow up! It was one of my conditions for coming to work here if you recall," I heard her say as I decided to tune in, she sounded a little calmer and she was shivering from the cold, well it _was_ January and she _was_ wet with ice cold water. She wrapped her hands around herself so she was covering her breast- to my disappointment.

Her eyes widened when she did that as she felt the thin material of her blouse sticking to her skin, she looked down and realised (more like remembered) she was wearing white, her head snapped up to look at me… well she didn't exactly _look_ at me, more like glared at me. Her head snapped up so fast it made a 'woshing' sound.

She didn't say a word, but suddenly her eyes softened considerably, her hands dropped to her sides and she stood up straight, an action which stook out her breast even more, and she began walking towards me, her hips swaying almost, dare I say, seductively, she smiled coyly and my jaw dropped. 

Was Lily coming on to me?!

She stopped just in front of me, I didn't have that wonderful view of her breast anymore but that was okay since I had the image imprinted in my memory.

She reached up a hand and ran one digit along my cheek, then down my neck and to my arm, I couldn't help hoping that her hand will travel a little more downwards since I couldn't contain my… let's call it, excitement. 

What happened next was a daze since my brain was a little fuzzy. 

Her hand dropped from my side, grabbed the coat on the chair next to me and then her knee came in contact with my groin, the blow wasn't as hard as she could have made it, but since that area was very sensitive at the time it hurt like hell!

I folded in to two and looked up at her. She smiled sweetly at me and then that frown returned.

"You bastard! You did all this just to get a pick at me?" She said while dressing herself in my coat, I tried to respond but it was useless I was in too much pain. She must have noticed my agonized expression since her features softened the slightest bit, she sighed and turned to leave. 

I sat on the floor and took two deep breaths to calm myself and then I realized my enormous mistake, if I let her go now I'm 'fish food' as my father so politely put it, I bolted up and with a slight limp walked to the door and opened it. To my relief she was still out side my office yelling at Sirius who looked quite frightened. She wasn't wearing my coat anymore but Rebbeca's instead; I guess she couldn't stand wearing anything of mine, or maybe it just bothered her that it was a man's coat- a *big* man's coat.

"Pompous arse," she muttered when she saw me. Sirius, all though still a bit terrorized, was grinning at the sight of me holding my nether regions.

"Come on Lils, look at the poor chap, I reckon he won't be able to walk straight for a week" said Sirius and Lily began to laugh, I didn't find that remark amusing in the slightest, but as long as it got Lily to move on I was all for it.

"Yes well I guess you're right, I went a little overboard, considering I forgave you for the pranks you played on me in Hogwarts" she said with a small smile, I knew she was reluctant to forgive me.

"Yeah, remember the time we transfigured your clothes to a bikini?" He asked with a glazed over expression. I couldn't help remembering how Lily looked in that skimpy two part 'Itsy-bitsy-teeny-weeny-yellow-polka-dot-bikini'. We just studied about that song in Muggle studies and Sirius though it'd be nice to try it on some one.

"All too well," she said with a smile and I was snapped out of my trance.

"So, we're cool?" he asked and she gave him a smile and a nod.

"But I need to go home and change," she said and sent me a glare. Why is it that Sirius is always the one to get us in trouble and always the one who walks out unscratched?

"I'm sure Prongsie won't mind if you let him join you," he said with a roguish wink. "But before you go I have a question for you." 

"Shoot," she said pointedly ignoring his previous remark.

"Do you play poker?"

_'Oh no! Please don't ask her what I think you're going to ask her!' _I thought with horror, Lily will smack him for asking her to come.

"Of course, why?"

"Because we're having a poker night at James's house tonight and I think you should come it'll be fun," he said conveniently forgetting to mention the 'strip' part that came with the poker. I thought I should enlighten her, I knew Sirius was trying to get me in trouble.

"Strip poker, dear Padfoot, don't forget" I said with a smirk.

Lily smacked him.

"Thought you'd forget to mention that little insignificant detail, did you?" she asked with an amused expression, why didn't she ever take *my* jokes so lightly?

"Well you know me, I don't have the memory of a dog, so how about it?" he said with hidden pun.

"I really don't think so, spending a night naked with you drunken lot isn't exactly my idea of a dream date," she said. I smiled - it was time for some teasing, maybe that'll help reduce the pain I was still feeling.

"Too afraid you'll lose to me?" I said playfully, she looked at me.

"Of course not!" She shot indignatedly.

"Okay, what ever you say!" I said knowing perfectly well she knew I wasn't convinced and that it'll irritate her.

"Fine! I'll come, but I'm bringing Bella with me," she said and I smiled triumphently at Sirius.

"Great! Be at James's flat at 8 o'clock. I have to go, see you later!" He said and walked off.

Lily took off Rebbeca's coat and handed it to her.

"Thanks for the coat I'll go and change now," she said and turned to me. The shirt was a little more dry now but still wrinkled. I didn't dare take my eyes off of hers in fear that they would wonder around.

"I'm going now!" She said stiffly and off she went. I sighed and walked in to my office, and to think the morning started so well and look at it now…

I sat on the coach and closed my eyes, I though about tonight, _'I'll have to buy food and drinks and arrange the living room and take out the green table and the chips. I hope the girls Sirius will bring will be hot - I need to take my mind off Lily and oh my god Lily will be there!" _I suddnly realized it'll be very hard to keep my restrainment while Lily is sitting in front of me slowly undressing.

"Oh gawd! What have I done?" I groaned and put my head in my hands. I hope the presence of other people will shimmer down my hormons enough for me to keep in control and not tear her cloths off and ravage her on the spot.

Still, with all the difficulties that situation will bring I couldn't wait 'till 8 o'clock… for obvious reasons.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N-**Was it as good for you as it was for me? j.k!!!

I know the beginning was a bit scattered since that's where I took out must of the scenes, I hope this chapter is enough for you to see the slight changes that occured in James (And I mean *Slight*- he is *not* in love with Lily, not just yet!).

He's a prat I know, but a loveable one, don't you agree?

I have a special request in the very bottom (after the reviews) so please go check it out!

Anyway, next chapter we'll have the poker game, some Remus and some long awaited L/J action!

Yep, you heard me right, Lily and James will finally get it on, AT LAST- but it doesn't mean they'll be together afterwards since I'm, well… evil!

If you like spoilers go see all my responses to the reviews **Almicene** left me, she is very observant… 

TTFN, 

your loveable procrastinating author, Liat.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ON YOUR WAY OUT… 

Oh! I almost forgot to tell you, I joined a Yahoo group called: Lazy MWPP writers! 

It's great, all the MWPP writers are there, you don't have to be lazy or an author to join, just come and give us your input on current discussions (which are on MWPP era)…

FF. net doesn't post links so just go to my profile for a link or use the Yahoo search engine but please join, you'll get benefits like early updates from your favourite authers, sneak peeks at chapters and much more!

Look me up, my user name is: Liat1986.

Thanks to all my reviewers for taking the time to review, I really appreciate it!

**AzNpHoEnIx-** Thank you for reviewng ^_^ James left Lily because of the simple fact that he was a player and he didn't love her, it was his time to move on…

**Latin-SlytherinMuggle-** Thank you! If you're from Mexico you probably know the series 'Chiquititas', one of the members of the band is from Mexico and was on that show, his name is Felipe Colombo, does that ring any bell?

**Sapirush-** Thanks for reviewing sis! I love you too and I know you're just saying I'm talented since I'm your friend…

**blinky86-** Thanks for reviewing again! Well I'm sorry to disappoint but Lily _has _to date Raven but don't worry it won't last…

You got out on May 23rd? Err, I hate you! Nah, jk, I could never hate one of my readers, When do you start? I start on September 1st.

**Princess pixie ice-** you are so funny you know that? It's not often I laugh because of a review, anyways, thanks for reviewing and no worries - I will never be like JKR eventhough I'd like to be…

**Bell-** Thank for another great review! Sorry, never saw the 'West wing', anyway, James isn't in love with Lily, but he's starting to, and you're right, he's a stupid git! 

**Erika Skyfire -** Thanks for reviewing! I just invented that giggle thing- I don't think it's true, at least I hope not!

**jasmine1314 -** Thank you so much! I love it when people tell me what they want to see so thank you about the advice and I'll what I can do about it.

**TopazLily-** Thank you! When people qout from the story it means they really like it and the scene got stook so I'm very happy right now *goofy smile*

**Ash-** Lol! Yeah I know I'm bad, but I made it up in this chapter- 11 word pages without the reviews! You want some fluff right? Well I already wrote the next chapter's plot line and I did it while thinking of your review so consider it dedicated to you! And thank you for reviewing, makes my day, it does ^_^

**Almicene Lockheart-** Gosh! I never though I'll get such a lengthy review! Thank you so much! Now for my responses:

1) What is NP? I mean what is it short for?

2) Thanks for correcting me, you're like a second beta, keep doing it! I changed it all…

3) How I thought of Raven's name? Thats a good one, well I thought about his personality and I figured he'd be in _Raven_claw, and that's how I got the name, niffty right?

4) About the last beginning, that's quite alright, everyone in entitled to their own opinion, I though it was original since I got tired from the usual ones…

5) I considered making James feign forgetfulness but then I thought better of it and had Lily warn him (with the braws) not to. And since James is afraid she'll quit and he'll get in trouble with his father (you can see that in this chapter better) he'd never dare do that and get on her bad side.

6) No Raven didn't sleep with Lola if that's what you're saying, he just saw her and her behavior, and he is a player (not a big one, like James, but still one) and that issue will be talked about in chapter 13 (I already have a plot line up until then).

7) Someone will notice! Actaully I think Sirius noticed this chapter (And I didn't even plan on him doing so! That's weird) and he made a remark which Lily ignored. Oh and his mother and father will appear but not until later, His father doesn't want him involved with any office worker remember? I can't have him realize what's going on until they're deeply in love and then the angst begins…Oops, I think I said too much!

8) James just wants her in bed, for the time being, it'll change pretty soon though!

9) I never though about having a Lily/James/Parents interaction- it's a good idea, but it'll have to be much later, after they fully accept her which will happen near the end (I'm planning on making them another obstacle for Lily and James to face, but not a major plot line one)

And a huge thank you with lots of hugs and kisses, oh and cookies too, to: **FEAngel258, cute-crazy-chick1, Shinning Crystal, gryffspopgurl, high?D, Excalibur, Addy, SaM, hOLLy deLiLah, moozy, lilybird.** You people really make my day!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I have a requst: First I need help with my sig and other stuff on the HP.com site (I hate WB!!!), if you know your way there please say so in a review or send me an E-mail since I have a couple of qustions.

**Second: I really want to have a LiveJournal account so if you can get me an invitation number (or what ever it's called) I'd be eternally greatful and will write what ever you want in this fic or any other**… 


	12. Chapter 11: Before I change my mind

**A/N-** Gosh you people are so nice to me! I never thought I'd get such a positive response to this fic, when I posted the last A/N I told myself that if I get 5 reviews saying I need to continue then I'll do so and like wise if I get 5 reviews saying I shouldn't continue and imagine my surprise when I got over 30 reviews (And they keep on coming), so thank you all so much and I want you to know you made me feel a whole lot better after reading OotP…

*snigger* I have to tell you, I was very happy to find so many new reviewers which means I flushed out some lurkers, but that's alright I don't mind lurkers, as long as you leave a review once in a while and enjoy the story…

Okay I'll stop babbling now and let you read…

*^_^-*-^_^-*-^_^-*-^_^-*-^_^-*-^_^-*-^_^-*-^_^-*-^-*-^_^

**Chapter 12: Before I change my mind**

****

Lily Evans got out of her car and slammed the door shut, she was so mad she didn't even notice the strange looks people sent her, all she could think about was how James Potter managed to get under her skin again and what was worse, how she let him, it mad her furious that she was always an easy target for him these days. 

Another thing was she just couldn't figure out why she kept letting him off the hook, back in the Hogwarts days she forgave him and his friends because they were all teenagers and really, who gives a rat's arse about pranks when you have OWLs and NEWTs coming?

But now there was no excuse, they were grown-ups, so why the hell couldn't she stay mad at him for long?!

_'Give it up, you always had a soft spot for James and you know it; you couldn't hate him even if you wanted to' _said that annoying voice she constantly tried to shut up.

**'But I do hate him!' **she insisted,

_'Oh really?'_

**'Well hate is a strong word, how about strongly dislike?'** she continued,

_'Then why did you let him off with only a small rant after what he did today? If it was somebody else you would have paid them back and then gave them the silent treatment, like you did to Arabella last week, but James isn't *just* somebody, now is he?' _

**'Of course he's not! He's my boss, all the more reason I have to be lenient with him, I don't want to lose the job no matter how many times I threaten him with my resignation'** she countered,

_'Are you sure that's the only reason? Besides you always laugh at his jokes'_

**'Yes, I'm sure that's the only reason! And I do not!'**

_'Yes you do'_

**'Well he's funny'**

_'So is the doorman and I don't see you go all mushy on him!'_

**'I don't get all mushy, I never get mushy!'**

_'That's not the point, just accept it, you still have feelings for James, you forget I know all about your dreams…'_ the voice sniggered and Lily had to stop her walk abruptly.

**'That's beside the point, just because I find him attractive doesn't mean I'm going to jump in to bed with him!'** she thought and then realized she already reached her apartment door.

_'Who said anything about jumping to bed? You see what I'm talking about? You're thinking about him like that again…' _said the voice but Lily ignored it, she opened the door and slammed it forcefully.

"Wow, what are so angry about?" asked Arabella Figg who just came out of the kitchen. Lily could distinctly smell and identify some of the things she was cooking and her mouth watered; Arabella was a great cook.

"It's nothing," she said as she sat down on the couch.

"Lily just tell me alright? I know there's something wrong because: A) You're clothes are messed up and B) You're home early."

"Damn, why do you have to be so observant," asked Lily and then she proceeded in telling her what happened that day, by the time she was finished Arabella was rolling on the floor.

"Stop laughing! There is nothing funny about this!" demanded Lily although the corners of her mouth were twitching in a would-be smile she was fighting.

"I can't help it! So you kneed him? That's hilarious, I wish I could have been there to see his face."

"Yes, it was quite amusing." Then she burst out laughing and fell over Arabella in a fit of giggles. After they calmed down Lily's face straightened to a serious expression and Arabella, who noticed this change, sat up right and took a sullen expression as well. 

"Bella do you think I still have feelings for James?" Lily asked suddenly and Arabella sighed.

"Lily I'm not going to lie, you loved him and I think there's still a part of you that's hung up on him but that doesn't necessarily mean you have feelings for him, what it *does* mean is that you need some closure," she said and Lily nodded not wanting to pursue the subject.

"Oh I completely forgot to tell you! Sirius invited us to a poker game!" She said in fake cheerfulness.

"Good! I haven't played for a while, time and place?" asked Arabella business-like.

"James's at eight but there's a catch…" 

"What is it?" asked Arabella suspiciously.

"Err well… It's strip poker."

"WHAT? Are you mad? There is no way I'm going to play strip poker with guys that can practically read each other's mind!" she exclaimed and Lily winced.

"Come on Bella you! You can not leave me alone with them and I have to show James I'm not afraid of playing against him!" Lily begged.

"But you're awful at poker! You'll be down to your knickers by the third round!"

"But you can teach me! You're almost as good as Sirius."

"Almost as good? I'll let you know missy that I beat him on sixth year!" Arabella huffed and Lily pulled the puppy face on her.

"Oh alright! But you owe me a big one!" Arabella said.

During that day Arabella taught Lily all the basic rules and strategies, how to make a "Poker face" and even some ways to distract other players (the fact it was strip poker helped) but at seven when they parted ways to get ready, there was only one word Arabella had to say:

"Hopeless." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James Potter ran a hand through his messy black hair as he looked at his flat's used-to-be living room since now it seemed to be a section of a pub. Sirius came an hour early and assured him that his flat was in good hands and that he could go to the shower with an easy mind but what he found. However, when he came out the place was definitely not his idea of being in good hands.

Sirius charmed the whole place with this strange red light, put up a big green table with chairs, a table with the money chips and a table for the food and drinks. James was extremely concerned about the whereabouts of his furniture and the fishy looking box that lay in the corner of the room.

"Oh don't be so uptight mate, everything is alright," said Sirius as he noticed the lines that were forming on his friend's brow.

"Not to worry? For all I know my entire living room is in a dump!" exclaimed James and threw his hands in the air.

"I was just kidding you mate, they were all shrunk and safely put in the corner of the kitchen," said Sirius and dodged the pillow James threw at him.

"What time is it anyway?" Just then they heard a _crack_ outside and the door bell rang. James jumped and opened the door.

There stood Remus Lupin.

"Moony, blimey it's good to see you, how long has it been?" asked James and enclosed Remus in a brotherly hug,

"Hey! Don't leave me out of the party!" exclaimed Sirius and hugged Remus from the other side. They were all laughing and didn't notice another two _cracks_.

"If we're intruding we can come back later," said an amused Lily.

"Yeah, there's a nice little coffee shop down the road, we don't mind giving you some alone time," said Arabella and sent them a wink. The three men immediately let go and dusted their shirts in a manly fashion, causing the two women to laugh.

"Oh Remus, I didn't see you, come here," said Lily and hugged Remus. He blushed slightly before Sirius came between them.

"Okay! Break it up, don't take all the pretty ladies Remus!" he said mock-reprimandedly and took Lily in his arms, at which James scowled.

"Padfoot, I think you should let Lily go before Prongs bites off your head," chuckled Remus, which caused James to scowl even more. Arabella just huffed.

"And what am I? A turtle?" she said and Sirius let Lily go.

"Of course not love, you're much bigger," he said and before she could hit him he grabbed her and spun her around in his arms. Arabella shrieked.

"Don't I get a hug?" James asked Lily and sent her a seductive grin. She merely rolled her eyes and patted him on the shoulder.

_'Idiot! Stop trying to flirt,' _he told himself.

"So Remus, how was the business trip?" asked James but before Remus could answer Sirius cut in.

"No! I don't want to see none of that, you're not talking shop at my house young man!" he said in a motherly tone while still holding Arabella,

"It's my house not yours you twat!" said James.

"You say tomato…"

"Say, have you heard from Peter? I haven't seen him in years," said Remus.

"Yeah, I saw him a couple of days ago at Hogsmeade, he's got a new job at Honeydukes, the smarmy git. I invited him but he said he couldn't make it, had to work…" said Sirius.

"Well, why don't we begin?" asked Arabella after Sirius finally let her go.

"We can't, I invited two more people," said Sirius and as if on cue two girls appeared out of thin air in the front door which James hadn't closed.

"Hello," said one of the girls. They were both leggy blondes with large breasts… just the kind Sirius usually went after.

"Hey Julie, Meg, these are the guys – Remus and James, and there's Lily and Arabella," he said pointing at each of them. Upon reaching James, Julie, the girl that had said 'hello' winked at him and Lily frowned.

"Now we can begin," said Sirius and clapped his hands. They all sat around at the table and Sirius divided the chips.

"I thought we were playing strip poker!" complained Meg and Sirius smiled sweetly at her.

"We are Meg dear, but the chips are to count how much you lose, 5 Galleons means a piece of clothing," he explained and she smiled.

"Just to let you know, I put any anti-cheating charm on the cards," said James and shot a pointed look at Sirius who whistled and looked away.

And so they began to play, an hour later all of them were well in to the game and well out of their clothes.

Sirius was obviously very good at what he was doing since he was nearly fully clothed, the only things missing were his two socks.

Next there was Remus who liked to play it safe and that resulted in him being neither here nor there - he was missing his socks, a tie, a jacket and a shirt (though he still had his under shirt).

Then there was James, he was also very good but he liked to go head to head with Lily which resulted in quite a few losses. He was missing his socks, tie, jacket, shirt and undershirt.

As for the girls, Meg and Julie were dreadful, and the situation got worse when James took off his shirt and they began to swoon over his hard muscles. They were actually nearly nude with only their bra and knickers, but they didn't seem to mind. Though they couldn't continue playing- not by their choice, they didn't seem to see the problem with them playing another round. 

Arabella, as Lily said, was very good and was only missing her two socks and her jacket.

Now Lily was another story…

She wasn't as far off as Julie and Meg but she wasn't as well covered as Arabella, she was now missing her two socks, her jacket, her gloves (she insisted on playing with them saying it was cold) and her shirt which landed her with only a skirt and an undershirt to cover herself (Sirius huffed when he saw Lily brought an undershirt and said next time they were going to set some rules, Lily merely laughed).

They were now at a middle of a game, with only Lily, James and Remus still playing, by then they were all quite tipsy.

"I fold," said Remus after some deep thought and put down his cards. James grinned wickedly and turned to Lily.

"How about you Lily flower?" he asked and she fidgeted in her seat nervously which resulted in him smiling wider. She looked up from her cards to meet his smile and her face took on a determined expression.

"I'm in," she announced and grinned.

"Alright, drop them!" 

And so she did with a smug smile, when Arabella saw what she had she gasped and hugged her.

"I'm so proud of you, I can't believe you got a full house!" she said, but Sirius interrupted.

"Emm ladies, if you don't mind looking over here," he said indicating James's hand. Lily turned her head and the smile was wiped off her face.

"A royal flush?" she asked astonished, James merely nodded.

"Off with it Evans," said Sirius and James grinned. Lily sent him a glare and stood up forcefully nearly knocking down the chair.

James's smile couldn't have grown any wider since he was smiling from ear to ear. Lily was slowly unbuttoning her shirt trying to delay but it didn't matter, he had won!

But soon the smile was wiped off his face as she neared the middle of the shirt, he was beginning to see some of that deliciously white and soft skin he longed for. Then he saw a roundness that could only belong to her breasts. He realized this was challenging his resolve to ignore the attraction he felt for her.

And as she finished with the buttons and pulled down her shirt, which caused her back to arch and her chest to stand out even more, all he could do was bite down his tongue in order to keep from groaning.

She had on a black lace bra and James swallowed hard as the contrast between her milky smooth skin and the ragged bra caused heat to spread in his loins.

Sirius seemed to notice James's problem and tried to hide his smile in an uncharacteristically tactful manner.

Lily sat down on her chair with a pout and sulked, she put her head in her hands and sighed, then she zoned out- part because she was tipsy and part because she was tired. When she finally lifted her head she saw James was still sitting in front of her, zoned out as well, and the only people there were Sirius and the two blondes. all three were already dressed and the girls were giggling like mad, probably because they had too much to drink.

"What? Where's everybody?" she asked dazed.

"Gone, Remus said he has to work and Arabella got a page from the hospital, both left a minute ago, you're pretty drunk, you should stay here," he said mischievously.

"I'm sure Prongs wouldn't mind," and before what he said could sink in completely he and the girls were gone, she blinked to clear her vision.

"What… how… Hey!" she finally realized she and James were alone in his flat, both half naked and by the "Oh no," she heard, she knew James just realized that fact as well.

"What's going on? I kind of zoned out, I wasn't paying attention," he said and stood up. Lily noticed for the first time that night that James's figure was _extremely_ well built, much better then it was in Hogwarts. Her eyes traveled from his broad shoulders, his chest, his six-pack, his great abs and his strong arms and when she realized she was staring she flushed and looked away. But that gesture didn't go unnoticed by James and he grinned full of himself.

Lily stood up completely forgetting she was topless and began to pace the room. She was extremely nervous about being alone with James. Only today did she find out that she was still arboring some sort of feelings for James and now she was going to be tested. On one hand she didn't want to stay and on the other she knew she shouldn't be apparating under the influence. She was snapped out of her reverie when she felt heat from behind her. Lily turned around to find James standing _way _too close to her, he was nearly pressed up against her. She looked up and met his eyes and knew that look in them all too well…

"James don't…" but he cut her off by pressing his lips to hers, she didn't dare move but as he kept his hold on her she began to melt, her eyes slowly closed and she began to move her lips in the rhythm he already set.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

A couple of minutes earlier…

James saw Lily walking around deep in thought, he knew she wasn't aware of her state of clothing but he was aware enough for the both of them, she was fingering a strand of red hair that fell out of her high ponytail and James found it endearing but most of all he found this all situation arousing, how could he not? 

He was in his house alone with a half naked Lily,

But then again, he found everything about Lily arousing.

There and then he decided he couldn't take it anymore, he stood up firmly and began to approach her at a stealth speed, when he reached her he stopped and savored the feel of having her so near him again, she turned around slowly like she was fearing what was behind her, she looked in his eyes and a flash of recognition passed her eyes,

"James don't…" she said but he wasn't going to let her continue. The fact that she didn't push him when he finally pressed his lips to her full soft ones convinced him to move on and his lips began to move slowly trying to encourage hers to move as well.

As he wrapped his arms around her more firmly she finally gave in and began to kiss back, those small movements were the ones that brought him back to earth.

_'Stop this! You know this is wrong, she's drunk, you're drunk and you'll both regret this in the morning,'_ but he refused to stop, 

He was finally feeling her, tasting her again,.

Oh how he longed for this, dreamt about this and now it was finally happening. 

_'What about your father? If he ever finds out you might lose your job, Lily might lose her job… you might lose her.'_

That made him stop, he didn't want to cause her grief with his father, but he wanted her so much!

Lily moaned and pressed herself against his bare chest and as he felt her breast on his flesh all thoughts of stopping were pushed aside.

He moved his hands from her shoulders and he let one hold the small of her back bringing her as close as possible (at that state) while the other explored the source of his sleepless nights-

Her body.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

His hands were everywhere,

Exploring.

Caressing.

Touching.

Memorizing.

Her mind kept telling her to stop, to push him away and put a end to this but she couldn't.

She wanted him, she realized it now.

All this time she was working for him, being near him, talking to him and all the while there was that strange feeling. It wasn't love since she knew it all too well (With that bitter thought she was tempted to pull away but his tongue began making it's way to her neck and she couldn't, not anymore) yet she couldn't place her finger on it.

But now she knew, she still had an attachment to him and of course she still found him attractive and those two things combined were what woke her up at the middle of the night after a sweaty dream and those two things were what prevented her from pulling away.

As Arabella said, she needed closure and this was as good a time as any.

_'No no no! What am I saying? I can't do this!'_ she thought.

Yet she still couldn't stop, she had one of her hands in his soft black locks and the other stroked his chest, liking what she was feeling. 

And so all coherent thoughts flew out the window and all there was left was her, James and the bed he was directing her to. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N-** Did you like it? Did ya'? Did ya'?

This chapter is full of fluffyness just for you guys! I'm so deeply touched! All the nice reviews saying I should (and some saying I *need*) to continue this story, as I said in the beginning I really didn't expect all this.

I was so depressed after reading OotP (Much larger rant in the end to prevent spoilers) and I couldn't bear to read let alone write but you made me feel so loved so I sat my sorry arse down and finished this in one sitting, my back hurts like hell but that doesn't matter, as long as you're happy I'm happy as well…

Anyway, about the actual chapter, I know you all expected the poker game but I didn't want this to be too long (12 pages, my longest ever!) so I cut it, don't worry you didn't miss a thing, it was quite boring, you know the usual remarks when a girl takes off something and the usual blush when a guy does…

**Next chapter**: we might have another R rated one, it depends on my mood, some times I just don't feel like describing things (Those times is when the plot actually gets somewhere)…

Okay I want to put a shameless plug now, this is a *very* good L/J story called 'The right king of wrong', the writer, Sarinileni, just started with it but I'm begging you: please go read it and review, I want to know what is going on and I need people to help me encourage her to write, so please, for me *does puppy dog face*, the story and author are on my favorites lists…

**I want to thank you all again and again and another million times for reviewing chapter 11 *and* for all the supportive review on my A/N…**

I just re-read my summary and realized it's not that good so if anyone is willing to write a new one and post it in a review I'll be eternally grateful!

Thank you for taking the time to read my little story and please take another minute to leave a review!****

TTFN,

Liat (who is now going to vent off about OotP so beware!)

**Reviews to A/N:** To all the people who reviewed my A/N and asked me to continue, Thank you *again*, you are the reason I love to write and enjoy it…

**FEAngel258**

**Hillary Potter**

**Mirrutsma**

**browneyedgirl **

**Heaven**

**Sarkie**

**ali-chan**

**Cheeky Girl**

**Daman**

**Latin-SlytherinMuggle**

**blinky86**

**im around **

**Lily Flower**

**laura **

**PottersChik**

**Sweetnessspy**

**Sarinileni**

**April **

**kuro-tenshi_2nd **

**Millie*A**

**HPfreak **

**Almicene**

**sirius4ever**

**hOLLy d **

**high?D**

**Crimson**

**me **

**AzNpHoEnIx**

**TopazLily **

**Hessie Elite**

**angel-dolphin**

**Dazzle**

**sirius gyal**

**Reviews to chapter 11: **Thank you for R/R I love reviews, they make me happy *Grins*….

**SpiritedPhoenix-** Thank you for reviewing! MWPP means: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, meaning the Marauders.

NattyNatterz- Thank you! The code you gave me has already been used, strange! Anyway, about the HP site, how do I get the colour to work in my sig? And how do you find the threads you want to find? I have more questions but I can't remember right now, thanks any way… 

**TopazLily-** I feel for you… Really, but the important thing is that you got it and read it, even though you-know-what happened to you-know-who…Thanks for reviewing!

**blinky86**- I'm glad you find my story funny, I like it to be light-headed and not so angsty like some L/J stories… Raven? He will come up again, I won't say anything else ^_^ Thanks for the help and for reviewing!

**Excalibur**- Yes I'm carrying on, as you can see ^_^ Yes, James's room will come up again, you'll see… Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you so much!!!

**Erika Skyfire**- Thanks! And yes, you're right about the song, I changed it *Stupid, stupid, stupid!* Thanks you for reviewing!

**Princess Pixie Ice-** Don't worry I like rambling! Anyway, when I read your review I still didn't have OotP (Shipment got delayed) so I couldn't figure out why you said you couldn't smile and to tell you the truth I was a bit worried and apperhensive about reading it (Of course when I got it I didn't hesitate and began reading) and when I finished (after crying for hours on end) I knew exactly how you felt…

**Almicene-** Thanks for the review! The poker game- I had a bit more planned out for it but, as I said, I had to cut it. Raven and Lily- I won't say anything about that… You'll just have to wait and see, I just realized I've been telling you far too much ^_^ About all the other questions- Same as the last, I won't say any more, you'll see in future chapters… 

I still want you as a second beat so I'll send you the chapters when my first beta sends them back, but I don't want to loss you as a reviewer, I always anticipate your reviews… 

**And a another special thank you with hugs and kisses to: **SaM, high?D, FEAngel258, hOLLydeLiLah, elle, cute-crazy-chick1, angelface58, me, Sarkie, Hpfreak, Cheeky Girl, Quack Quack 88, **I love you guys so much!!!**

To the people on HPFF.com: I'm sooooooo sorry! Kaydee mentioned that I never thank her/him for a review and I realized I have abandoned you all, I always forget that I'm posting this on HPFF.com as well as on FF.net (And sometimes I forget to post at all), so thank you all for the support and feedback! I suggest you'll read this story (same title and author name) on Fanfiction.net since, as you've noticed, I can't seem to work the format here and it's better on the eyes on FF.net… KyrieBear Kaydee Nell 

**froglover9**

**Katie**

**Mich**

**Frodo Rules**

**Ali**

**Steffie**

**Erinn**

**Bell**

**Remembercedric**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay these are some things I have to say about OotP, this contains spoilers so if you haven't read OotP **TURN AROUND**, you do *not* and I repeat *do not* want to read this!!!

Spoilers ahead, beware!

Spoilers ahead, beware!

Spoilers ahead, beware!

Spoilers ahead, beware!

Spoilers ahead, beware!

Spoilers ahead, beware!

Spoilers ahead, beware!

Spoilers ahead, beware!

Spoilers ahead, beware!

Okay last warning--- SPOILERS!!!!!

**WWWWWWHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYY??????????? WHY?**

Why would she do *that*?!?!

Hasn't Harry suffered enough already? Why must she take away the only family he has left? Haven't *we* suffered enough?

And of course the evil writer (j/k I still love her) has to do it just so… so suddenly!

I mean *he* (I don't write his name not because of spoilers but because I just can't) was hit by a stunning charm, nothing else and then he fell through the veil (which we, on the message board, have decided is death) and into the arch way…

I don't know why I took it so badly, I mean I know Lily and James died and yet I still live with it and write about them without having that fact constantly on my mind but now when I write about *him* I get so teary-eyed, and I like Lily and James better (though *he* is a close second runner)…

And why is Remus such a minor character in the book? I mean you hardly ever see him and why does she call him Lupin and not Remus? And she calls Peter Wormtail though that doesn't bother me in the slightest…

As I said in the A/N, I knew *he* was going to die but I didn't cry when I found out, only when I saw it written, you know when she wrote his eyes widened in shock, I began to cry, I had to put it down and compose myself before I could continue reading and even then sobs escaped once in a while and *than* there was the conversation with Dumbledore and Harry's reaction and I just couldn't take it anymore! I was hysterical! I had to stop reading like five times!!! 

I'm sure you all agree with me when I say we need to stand up in silence for a minute in remembrance of one of our favorite characters, *stands up and times clock while holding an 'In loving memory of _Him_' sign*, thank you, you may all sit down.

And I think we should all wear an "OMG, I just finished book 5! Did that really happen?" (All rights to that sentence are reserved to Zetta) buttons in expression of our shock and grief… okay I think I went over board with that, don't mind me, I'm sleep deprived and have just been writing for 6 hours straight, I can't even see clearly anymore… 

Okay I think I ranted enough… But I still have to say I loved this book, it was wroth every minute of that long wait…

P.S- Don't think this is the end of my OotP musing, I'll probably continue with it for several more weeks, it'll be hard to get over it….

**Disclaimer-** Don't bug me okay? I'm tired and cranky so don't mess with me! Didn't you get it already? I don't own anything except the plot and some minor things, it all belongs to the evil (but still lovable) JK Rowling…


	13. Chapter 12: Oh God No!

**A/N-** Okay there is absolutely no excuse what so ever for the delay of this chapter, I mean I have my reasons but I'm not going to bore you with them as I'm sure you'd much rather read the chapter…

This is not R rated since I'm a lazy procrastinating idiot, so fear not my bellow-than-17 readers, this is completely PG-13 rated or even less, I'm not good at this rating stuff (Not that R rated actually keeps you from reading anything).

This has not been beat-ed, _again,_ since my beta left me (I think), _again_, so I'm sorry for any mistakes…

So here it is folks, The One and Only: chapter 13!!!

Hope you'll enjoy and please remember to R/R and make me happy ^_^

*^_^-*-^_^-*-^_^-*-^_^-*-^_^-*-^_^-*-^_^-*-^_^-*-^-*-^_^

_It ain't about the kissin' and huggin'  
Cause this is a physical lovin'  
Straight sweatin', our bodies are rubbin'  
Gotta hit that spot just right  
Work me like a 9 to 5_

_Can you put your hands on my waistline  
Want your skin up against mine  
Move my hips to the baseline  
Let me get mine, you get yours  
Hang a please don't disturb sign  
Put my back into a slow grind  
Sending chills up and down my spine  
Let me get mine, you get yours_

Last chapter:

And so all coherent thoughts flew out the window and all there was left were her, James and the bed he was directing her to.****

****

**Chapter 14: God No!**

****

Even though they were already half naked Lily guessed James felt they were still too fully clothed since he was skillfully and hurriedly ridding her of the remains of her clothes, 

And to her surprise she found that she was doing the same…

Both decided to give up and subcome to their passion and it was quite evident by the way they were acting-

James's kisses were urgent and he held to Lily so tightly she thought she'd choke, it was af if he was afraid she'd run away…

Yeah, right! That was the last thing on Lily Evans's mind.

It was a while until they reached the bed since all the undressing and kissing was making movement nearly impossible-

But since to James Poter nothing was impossible there they were…

The back of Lily's thighs were the first things to touch the bed but a mili-second later they were both lying on it- 

James had thrown her on it in his impatience, but it didn't seem like Lily minded, on the contrary, she was _Quite_ cooperative.

The situation was getting very… hot and sweaty- to put it mildly and…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily work up with a start and sat up bolt right, she was sweating from the terrible nightmare and breathing heavily her hand flow automatically to her chest and to her shock she flound herself to be… _naked!_

As if dreading what she'd discover next she turned around very slowly and gasped-

_'So it wasn't a dream… Err nightmare, it really did happen' _she thought wryly,

"What have I done?" she groaned out loud, this resulted in stirring James up,

"Good morning" he said while straching out on the bed,

"Morning" she grumbled and lied back down on the pillow forcefully, 

"Did you sleep well? I slept like a baby, thank you for asking, I was _exhausted_" he said grinning impishly,

"Hump" Lily huffed and crossed her arms over her chest,

"Oh don't do that! I had such a nice view" said James jokingly and Lily knew that since there wasn't much to see- it was all covered with the bed sheet, 

She wasn't in the mood for jokes, yet James could _still_ make the corners of her mouth curl.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" he asked as he swang his long lags over the corner of the bed and pulled on his trousers which were carelessly discarded in a pile of clothes in the haste of last night,

Without waiting for an answer he went to his kitchen and began to make the breakfast- with help from his wand mind you, James Potter couldn't cook for the life of him!

By the time Lily came out, draging her feet and wearing a T-shirt and boxers (all James's) the table was set with the plates and on them bacon and eggs, Lily examined the whole scenario and it all seem far too familiar…

It was like all _the_ mornings after.

James didn't seem to notice Lily hasn't spoken a single word since they woke up but Lily was going to make up for all the lost time.

"James, sit down" she commanded and did so herself, James frowned- not undestanding but obeyed,

"Yes?" he asked after a couple of minutes past without a word,

Lily seem thoughtful and then answered, "James, what happened last night… it was…"

"Amazing" James cut in and Lily blushed slightly,

"Yes, but that's not what I wanted to say, it was wrong" she paused to inspect his reaction and since she saw his face was expressionless listaning attentively she continued,

"We were both quite tipsy and weren't thinking stright, this all thing shouldn't have happened… but I'm glad it did"

That was the last thing James Potter expected Lily Evans to say,

He expected her to yell, shriek, blame it on him, cry or even hit him, but he did _not_ expect her to be happy,

Could you blame him?

Lily had made it _very_ clear she wanted him to stay away from her in _that_ sense and didn't want anything to do with him, in _that_ sense, so why was she now so… content about it?

'_She couldn't still be in love with me, could she? No, there is no way! There is no way that after 4 years she's still in love with me and wants to get back together… Or maybe… Oh god no! Please no!'_ James thought and paled, _'I can't be in a serious relationship! No way No how! But still… It wouldn't be so bad to be able to kiss Lily and hug her and touch her and shag her (better not tell her that) whenever I want, it doesn't sound helf bad…'_

"I'm glad because I think we both needed that in order to move on, well I don't know about you but I needed that, it was an open casethat needed closure and that's exactly what last night was" Lily said, cutting off his train of thoughts.

_'Okay, good, good, she doesn't want to date! Thank the lord! But… I'd hate to see that amazing sex go out the window'_ he thought, 

"I know you too well to assume you'd be disappointed in what I just said, I know very well you don't want to go back together, but James this was a one off thing" it was like she was reading his mind! 

"But Lily! It wouldn't hurt to have some… office fun once in a while… Come on, you know you want to! I didn't give these scratches to myself" he said pointing and the red marks on his back and grined mischievously, Lily shot him a glare full of daggers.

"Oh shut up you squidgey oaf!" she retorted,

"Squidgy? I am _not_ squidgy! I am quite firm!" he said indignantly and Lily gigled softly but then sobered up,

"James, I mean it! I don't want to get sucked back in this… this abyss by the name of James Potter"

"What do you mean abyss?"

"What I mean is that I don't what to have any kind of relationship with you that isn't work related because it will only hurt me, you and the people around us, not to mention our work. I do want to get ahead in your company but not because I'm sleeping with the boss, Okay?"

"But what about Raven? You don't have a problam dating him and he works with you as well" he said,

"Raven has got nothing to do with this! And we just went out for dinner one time, that hardly considers a steady relationship so I'm not dating him, _yet_, besides, he works in a different department, it will hardly affect out work" she defended, 

"Fine, fine" He agreed reluctantly not wanting to talk about the topic of Raven after such a exalted night, 

"Alright, so we're going to ignore our attraction and act as if this night has never happened! Oh and don't tell Sirius!" she said and flinched remembering all the times she made the mistake of confideed in Sirius,

"The thought never crossed my mind" he said innocently eventhough it was obvious to Lily it did since they _were_ best friends but she didn't blame him.

"Fine! So now that that's settled, lets eat!" she said and began eating, James only then realized Lily hadn't eaten breakfast or drank her morning coffee yet and it was quite a mystery to him how she managed that whole conversation without snapping since from his experience Lily was _extremely_ grumpy when she hadn't had her precious coffee. 

After a minute he just shrugged it off and began wolfing his breakfast, or as Lily put it: inhaling his breakfast.

After they were finished Lily changed back to her clothes from the night before (after some intensive searches) and apparated with a 'Goodbye' and so James was left with a full stomach, a messy kitchen, memories from the previous night and a set of clothes that smelled deliciously like Lily. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N-** This chapter was very difficult to write, the words just didn't seem to come out, I mean, I knew what I wanted to happen but I just didn't know how to phrase it… ARGH, I can't even explain what happened to me so lets just leave it at that shall we?

Okay, crazy moment has past, you are all safe now, don't worry…

I know it was very short but I already explained: It was very difficult to cough up even these measly 6 pages!

This is important: I need you to tell me if you want to see how Lily and James squirm before they get together officially (They might get in bed again before that happens) and then the story will have about 20 chapters, maybe more or if you want them to realize they love each other at the first indications of jealousy and love (not lust) and then the story will have about 16-17 chapters…

It's up to you if I drag this on (With some funny scenarios I have in mind) or end this earlier then I had planned (To tell you the truth my fingers are _itching_ to write a new story with some of the _many_ plot-bunnies I have but I have a one-story-at-a-time-or-I'll-never-finish-them policy that prevents me from writing it)…

Anyway, it will take some time for the next update to come out since I won't be home, This weekend I'm going on vacation, then I'll spend a whole week at my cousin's house then another weekend vacation and _then_ I have this 3 days thing in the army, it's like a meeting or a briefing or whatever they call it, since I'm enlisting next year…

So to make a long story short I won't be home until Thursday the 29th so I won't be able to update, I know, I know, I'm so mean but I'm saying sorry in advance, that has got to count for something right *pleading smile*

I might be able to bribe my older cousin in to giving me some of his comp time but I doubt I'll have time to write (or that I'll be able to afford him)…

So since I'm worning you in advance please no 'Update or I'll hunt you down and kill you' reviews alright?

Thanks for reading and reaviewing (the loveable people who do), I really love you guys!!! I just realized I have regular and loyal reviewers and it makes me all fluffy inside! Thanks you guys! I seriously don't deserve all this!

NattyNatterz- I don't have IM so I can't IM you, but you can E-mail me it since I check my mail box every day (have no life) and this time I'll use it imidiatly, last time I waited since I didn't know it changes, Thank for everything!

Quack Quack 88- You will see how Potter senior reacts since he has to eventually find out, but in good time, I can't tell you what Lily and James will do and what will happen since it'll spoil it but don't worry, it'll be good! Thanks for reviewing!

Ceso- Thank you! I loved your review! I have the same sense of humor (duh, it's obvious from my writing), don't worry we were all in mourning (some still are), I hope this chapter doesn't mean Lily gave in to him easily, it wasn't my intentions. About your question- of course it doesn't offend me! Ask whatever you want! A beta is a person who basically proofreads the sroty to make sure you don't have any mistakes, some betas help with the plot and give ideas but it's individual… And yes it's long enough, lolz (my favourite kind of review!) ^_^

Sarinileni- Thank you! I love you! Hope this chapter was satisfactory (At least in quality if not in length)! I really love 'Right kind of Wrong', it's really great! But I can't belive it's going to be so long (I'm talking about the first part not the whole trilogy), I can't wait for more chapters! I am not a H/G shipper, sorry, I'm actually just a L/J shipper because I know all the other characters so well and it's hard to see a relatinship growing between any of the Harry characters when it's not writen by JK, I know I'm missing a lot so if you have any good ones that will get me hooked, I'll be happy to hear about it!

Padfoot- Thanks for the awsome reaview! I really liked it! Itried to e-mail you but I couldn't, something is either wrong with my e-mail or with yours! But you have to tell me what is the requst! I am dying of curiosity here!!!

And thanks a million to: Kate, jasmine1314, Star, Bell, Addy, banana, ChoCo Pie, me, hOLLy d, lily evans, Daughter of the Earth, Lily Flower, Erika Skyfire, ReGimenD, cute-crazy-chick1, Ali-chan, Stefanorkle, Princess Pixie Ice, TopazLily, I love you all so very _very_ much!!! 

Please remember to leave a review!!!

Discalimer- It's mine! All mine you hear! I am JKR and this belongs to me, I am one of the richest woman on earth and that's why I waste my time with writing Fanfiction! *Gets carried out by hot male nurses* Didn't you get it already? I don't own all the Harry Potter stuff, but I do own the rest *happy dance*, not that it's worth much *grumbles*…


	14. Chapter 13: A One Off Thing, My Arse!

**A/N-** I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am! I have become the thing I hate most: An author who procrastinates.

I really was going to post the next chapter but my computer broke down and all the data I had was gone! Thank god I had the chapter in writing but I really wasn't in the mood to type and re-edit it.

You see, I'm very stressed not only because of my exams but also because of the army, I'm going to enlist pretty soon (probably to the Intelligence Force because of my English skills) and I have to go through all sorts of classification. 

Also, I'm going to warn you in advance: updates are not going to be frequent! I have become addicted to Regency London Romance novels and to original work on fiction press and so I've decided to start my own original fic (but It won't post it until it's finished). My time is now divided between writing that fic and read new books but I'll try to finish this story as quickly as possible, I promise- there's not much more to go (I think).

Anyway, I'll let you read now. Enjoy and remember to **review** and tell me what you think!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*** To Tzor Ore who lost his life 

Serving his country.

May his soul rest in peace,

We all mourn and miss you.

And to all the Israeli soldiers-

Come home safely to us.

***

***

**Don't Leave Me**

**Chapter 13- A One Off Thing, My Arse.**

**By Liat86**

**Posted: 17.1.04**

***

**Last chapter**: "After they were finished Lily changed back to her clothes from the night before (after some intensive searches) and Apparated with a 'Goodbye' and so James was left with a full stomach, a messy kitchen, memories from the previous night and a set of clothes that smelled deliciously like Lily."

***

The following day saw Lily Evans and James Potter come in to work—separately, of course—as usual, in their usual manner and in their usual time. There was absolutely _nothing_ unusual about that day.

Well, except for the fidgeting that was going around and the occasional awkward glances being thrown by Lily and James at each other. 

By the end of that particular workday Sirius and Rebecca were going out of their minds trying to figure out what was going on since Lily and James were being uncharacteristically tight-lipped about their behavior and the happenings of _the_ poker night.

Lily was worried about what was going to happen once Sirius and Rebecca left and she'd have to stay with James. 

Alone.

In his office.

While thinking about _the_ night, which left her—_quite_ strangely—hot and bothered.

And James was trying—successfully, thank goodness—to hide the quite obvious and quite large bulge in his lap by constantly changing sitting positions. Said bulge was caused by the memory of an especially vivid dream in which he and Lily were repeating that fateful night's events in a manner a _bit_ more… erotic, shall we say. 

"Alright people, I think we're done here for today. Anybody got anything to add?" asked Sirius. It wasn't a usual occurrence that Sirius was taking over the lead of the meeting but since James and Lily weren't quite _there,_ he had no choice. 

"No, it seems everything is in order," said Rebecca while gathering her belongings. Then she shot a glance at Lily, "Well, almost everything." 

"How 'bout you, James, anything on your mind?" 

"What? Oh, no everything's fine. You can all go," James said and then shifted slightly.

"Are you okay mate? You've been restless all day, do you need to go to the bathroom or something?" asked Sirius in his usual tactless manner.

That seemed to snap James out of his trance completely, "No Padfoot, I _don't_ need to go to the bathroom," he said, annoyed.

"And you Lily? You've been quiet during the meeting." Then Sirius looked at her. "Are you feeling okay? You look a little flushed." he said to Lily, looking worriedly at her.

At that Lily flushed even more and muttered something that didn't even sound like it was in English.

"Alright, I think I'm gonna go now! You two are starting to scare me. You coming Sirius?" asked Rebecca as she got out of her seat.

"Yeah, I have a date, better go home and get ready," he said, getting up also. Rebecca pouted.

"It's not fair! Everybody gets to have fun with their date! Why am I the only one whose boyfriend is always visiting a sick relative?" But before anyone could answer her Lily jumped out of her seat and ran to them.

"NO! You can't leave, we…err…we haven't talked about the…err…the baseball game yesterday! Wasn't that home run just great?" she said desperately. She couldn't let them leave. It didn't matter that she didn't see the game or that she hated any kind of sport except Quiddich; she just _couldn't_ stay alone with James.

"Sorry, Lily, but I really have to go get ready," said Sirius as he shot her a funny look. Rebecca just did the same and they were gone.

Lily just stayed at that spot, staring at the door and chanting mentally '_Oh God, Oh God, Oh God'_. She didn't turn around until she heard James call her name.

When she was fully facing him he stood up and as she looked at him she noticed he wasn't the _only_ one standing.

"Lily, remember the conversation we had the other day at my place?" he asked nervously. Yes, James Potter was nervous. It was probably the first time Lily had seen him nervous and it made her feel… powerful somehow. The fact that little old her could make James Potter nervous…that combined with his obvious erection was making her quite weak in the knees.

"Yes, I remember." Her voice didn't sound like it was hers. It was choked.

"Well, I don't anymore." He took a step forward and so did she. "How 'bout you forget it as well?" Another step. "I promise you won't regret it." Step. "I can make it quite _pleasurable,_ you know?" And as he said that word in a husky voice filled with desire. She felt a wave of that exact same thing go over her. She took another step involuntarily, her body seeking its release while ignoring her mind.

For James that was as good as consent; his body was on fire and nothing was going to stop him from getting what he wanted—and that was Lily. Not even the small voice of reason telling him this was wrong. He filled the space separating them with his body, brushing hers just enough to get her more aroused.

"James…" It was obvious that was the only thing she was able to say and James was very pleased. If she'd been able to form coherent thoughts it would've meant he wasn't doing his job right. 

His hands stole around her waist and rubbed her back and she leaned in to his touch. Just as he was about to kiss her she surprised him and did it herself. Her kiss was hot and filled with need and he was most happy to comply.

Somewhere in the middle of the kiss they pushed and pulled and were now by the wall. Suddenly Lily detached herself from him. Both were breathing hard.

"No, we have to stop," she breathed and backed away from him. James was quite disoriented from the kiss but he heard her loud and clear. All his nervousness was gone after being reassured by Lily's passion and he straightened out. 

"Yes, you're probably right," he said, his voice such a low seductive octave, Lily almost lost her balance.

"I mean, we might get in trouble with your father and our work relationship might change." James wasn't sure if she was trying to convince him or herself but he knew it wasn't working, because at that moment Lily wanted him just as much as he wanted her. If not more.

He nodded, seemingly agreeing with her but secretly plotting a way to get her across the room and into his arms. 

"I should probably go now," she said.

"You probably should."

"I'll just get my coat," but she didn't move.

"Lily…" It was only one word but the way he said made her run forward and grab him in a greedy kiss. Her hands on his face and his on her firm behind, he turned them around so her back was against the wall. He then used its support to lift her up so he wouldn't have to bend. She wrapped her legs around his waist without him even asking her to, they're bodies were in sync. His stiff member was rubbing against her making her moan in to his mouth and making him groan. 

"God Lily, I can't wait any more," he murmured in her ear, making her shiver in delight.

"Than don't," was all she said. He groaned again; she was arousing him more by the second.

With that said he secured her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall, put one arm around her waist, and the other reached for his pocket. Out of it he took a little golden key.

He then proceeded to stick the key into an apparently nonexistent hole. What followed amazed Lily: a part of the wall disintegrated and she found herself facing a beautifully and not to mention expensively decorated room. She gasped.

"So that's how you get here before me everyday! You sneaky bastard!" But she was smiling as she said that. James merely shrugged—an impressive feat considering she was hanging on to him—and stepped in. A door immediately materialized.

Lily stared at it but James didn't even bath an eye,

"You just get out of those clothes and I'll let you use it all you want" he said.

And then he proceeded in making her time _very pleasurable_, just as he promised.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

From the personal Journal (Not diary, it's not manly enough) of James Potter- '_My Life and My Mistakes'._

"James this was a one off thing".

_A one off thing she said. A one off my arse! Don't get me wrong, I respect Lily and I'm sure she meant it… At the time._

_But it was damn near impossible to keep our attraction in check, which resulted in us having several more 'One Timers'._

_The first was really unintentional. We were stock doing a Review meeting till after midnight with Sirius and Rebecca. They left, we stayed, I had a key to my secret bedroom on me and- conveniently- there was a bed there... _

_Anyway, I don't have to tell you what happened next, you figure it out._

_All the other times were quite similar, we were together and alone; That was all we needed. That and a small push, such as- us bumping into each other, a touch of our hands or a brush of our legs._

_It was never serious, we never stayed to cuddle or talk and that sort of stuff and I was content. So was Lily, if her relaxed demeanor was any indication._

_I couldn't have had it any better. I even stopped fooling around and looking for shags. Why would I have even had to when I already had a beautiful woman in my bed? I didn't have the need to search in other women what I had found in Lily, a fact I realized only much later- when it was too late. But I'm getting off topic._

_We kept it up for quite some time--a whole month--and I was surprised that neither Rebecca nor Sirius realized something was up between Lily and I. Later I found out that they had very solid suspicions about what was going on. Meaning- they asked Bella, who was completely informed of our escapades and was also completely against it._

_But they preferred to keep their mouths shut in fear of ruining our already fragile relationship. If only they knew I didn't need their help with that._

_But again, I'm getting ahead of myself._

_Things were going smoothly without much excitement until one fateful day when everything began to go downhill- forgive me for being over dramatic but I think the occasion calls for it. _

_I'll never forget that day since it was the day I made the biggest mistake of my life._

_It started out as usual: I woke up, had my morning coffee and went to work. Rebecca greeted me with her usual cheerfulness and Sirius came and told me about his usual nightly escapade._

_So far, so good._

_Just when he was leaving Lily came on with an unfinished proposition that was due next week._

_She shooed Sirius and told Rebecca to hold all our calls and to only interrupt us to deliver our usual lunch._

_I sent Lily a devilish grin and she of course knew exactly what I was thinking about- she had just cut us from the world with nothing but each other to keep us busy._

_The corners of her mouth curled upwards but a moment later the playful look was gone and she sent me a reproachful look._

_So I resigned myself to the fact that I wasn't going to get any until our work was done. _

_I help up pretty good until our food came, and then my mind began to betray me._

_The first thing we did after opening the catering boxes was switching our vegetables, or more like- me taking all of Lily's garlic bread and she taking all my veggies. It was an automatic act- we didn't even have to ask the other what we wanted; we just knew what to do._

_We ate in silence but I couldn't take my eyes off of Lily._

_Let me just tell you, Lily Evans is the only person I know on earth who can make eating lunch look sexy._

_Every lick of her lips, every movement of her tongue made me long to be that piece of food. Disgusting, I know, but I was actually beginning to get jealous of an egg!!!_

_I think it was when she began pumping her doughnut for all the jelly inside it that I cracked._

_I calmly put my coffee down, took the doughnut right from her mouth and pulled her to her feet and into my arms and—as you can probably guess—kissed her._

_Now it wasn't a gentle kiss like many of our other kisses; it was a needy kiss, a rough kiss. _

_And that's why 5 minutes later I had her up against the wall, in our signature position._

_She was in the air with the wall and my body keeping her there; her hands were cupping my face while mine were running up and down her sides. She kept slipping down the wall so I grabbed the back of her knee and tried to push it up so she would wrap her legs around my waist, but to my shock she promptly pushed me away and landed on the ground with grace. _

_She was breathing hard, just like me. Her hair was messy from my hands constantly running through it; her face was flushed to a delicious pink and her eyes were a very dark shade of green, a shade I knew indicated she was as aroused as me. But the thing that got me the most was her lips. So red and swollen from *my* kisses. I wanted nothing more than to take her right there and then._

_So I advanced on her once again but once again she pushed me. My chest was aching but I wasn't sure if it was because of the push or because of my erratic breathing or perhaps because of the rejection._

_"No James, we are *not* doing this now" she said firmly and tried to smooth down her hair, I smiled seductively at her. It wasn't the first time she had said that and I wasn't perturbed in the least._

_"Are you sure?" I breathed huskily in her ear and kissed her just behind her ear lobe. It was her "place". You know what I'm talking about._

_The next thing I know, *I* was the one up against the wall and she was raining kisses on me._

_I wasn't one to complain and I wasn't a controlling person so I let her have her way with me. But once she began rubbing her hips against me I decided that enough was enough and that she had had her fun. I lifted her knees and this time she didn't have any claims about wrapping her legs around my waist. _

_I carried her to my secret room, not even realizing the gravity of the act, while she was undressing me and I was undressing her._

_It was only after, when we were lying on the bed, a thin white sheet as our only cover, basking in the after glow of our love making, did I realize what I had done and what had just occurred._

_Not only had I had the best sex since… well, since Lily, but I had had it in my *room*- my special, secret room, where no women has ever even set foot in. And it was the bloody *second* time. _

_After the first time I reprimanded myself and made a promise that it was the last time *that* happened. I just marked it as me being way too horny to notice what I was doing. And since I always keep my promises, it never happened again, at least until now. And what was worse- this time I didn't mind._

_I didn't even mind the fact that we were staying in bed long after we were supposed to get up and I didn't mind that we were cuddling and holding each other like a loving couple- an act I never liked doing, but did anyway to please my partner, but now was enjoying in immensely._

_I loved having Lily in my arms naked, and I couldn't think of a different place I'd rather be, or a better thing I'd rather be doing, or a different person I'd rather be with._

_When I realized that I got scared- my first mistake._

_I got scared because I was getting too close and way too_ _attached to one woman, and that was the worst thing I could do- or so I believed at the time._

_I suddenly realized we were acting like a couple; we didn't date or sleep around, we ate together and knew what the other didn't like so we traded our food; we even bloody talked on the phone before sleep- if that wasn't how a couple acted like I don't know what was._

_*That's* when I got very scared, I looked down at Lily and saw she was asleep- that was a first as well, she never fell asleep in my arms, she always bolted out of bed and away from me._

_So I panicked and decided to leave Lily alone- second mistake._

_I got out of bed, got dressed and went home and the first thing I did was call an ex-fling of mine, Jill, and I invited her to dinner- third mistake._

_I was going to get on with my life, have lots of sex and forget about Lily Evans!_

_Jill said yes but suggested we skip dinner and meet at my place. I didn't have any problems with that so I agreed._

_ That was another mistake, the final, fateful and deadly one, for it seemed I had forgotten my wallet some where under the pile of clothes that were discarded by the bed of my office room and it also seemed Lily had decided to drop it off on her way home after dinner…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N****-** That's it! No, not the story- the chapter! I hope you liked it because I know I did. A lot. I think it was one of my best. Funny, cute and hot. I think my writing style has changed a bit from the last chapter because of all the books I've been reading, tell me if you notice it.

Anyway, I just read through the whole story and I kept going- "Did I really write _that_?" sometimes because it was so cliched or stupid but sometimes because it was so good, I really can't remember writing half of it since it was nearly a year ago. So I've decided the story needs a major facelift, but don't worry, I'll do it _after _I finish actually *writing* it.

Guess what? Next chapter I have a surprise for you! Remember the prologue? Well the scene in it is coming up. Go re-read it, it's short anyway, and my A/N at that chapter. But, do you know what it means? The story is about to be over *tear*, I can't believe I'm actually going to finish a story.

To all my wonderful readers: Thank you for giving me the time of day! Especially the ones who review! I just love reviews and I have 301 of 'em. Thanks to Tears of a Fairy Queen- my 300th reviewer! And to Dulce who won't give up on me.

One last thing, would any of you be interested in reading my original fic? Let me know…

Thanx again for reading and please leave **a review**!


End file.
